The Power of Love
by Fox Teen
Summary: Leo returns to Watership Down to find that Fiver is on the stage of puberty: He wants a mate but he feels he has low chances because he is a runt. He, Leo, Silverweed and the Owsla soon go on a journey where Fiver learns more about love and real beauty.
1. A Change of Life for Now

Ever since the events of _The Necklace of Wisdom_, I had been so happy. Mr. Gorwood was gone, I had a wonderful adventure and best of all, made wonderful friends. But now it was about to start in misery again. I had finally finished my run of playing Benvolio in _Romeo and Juliet_ in college.

_For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo_, said the voiceover for the last time forever.

"Well done, guys!" I said to everyone in the boy's dressing room.

"You brilliant, mate," said Michael Dawnrah, my best friend.

"You were great too," I said. "You were picked to be Lord Capulet for a reason."

"Nah, I don't know if I was that great."

"Oh but you were," I assured him. "Fettle your fine joints against Thursday next to go with Paris to St. Peter's Church or I will drag thee on the hurdle thither!" I repeated his line.

"Out, you green sickness carrion!" he continued playfully. "You baggage! You _tallow-face!_"

"Not bad, guys," said Elliott Edderdeen proudly. He was the one who played Romeo.

"I think we were all equally great," I said in my defense.

"You were all wonderful," said the lovely Rosie Rell. The most perfect casting choice for Juliet she was. "Especially you, Leo," she added.

"Err, thanks, Rose," I said rather shyly.

"But I was love mostly," said Elliott proudly. "I'm sure you and me were the best, Rosie," he added, putting and arm on her shoulder.

"Um, everyone has their own unique talent of acting," said Rosie.

"But with us being the star-crossed lover," he said. "We are sure to be wed one of these days if we keep performing with each other."

"I suppose we will," replied Rosie, but in very unconvincing tone.

I never liked Elliott Edderdeen. He was incredibly full of himself. He often got big roles. Well, okay, always got the big roles even when he didn't deserve them. It was enough to think he just bought his way in with them. He was Danny in _Grease_, Simba in _The Lion King_, and Seymour from _Little Shop of Horrors_. But however, he never bothered to learn their characters, he just went for it with negative complaints behind his back.

On the other hand, for _Little Shop of Horrors_ I was cast Mr. Mushnik, and in _Grease_ I was Sonny, and everyone liked the way I performed those characters, even with my performance of Benvolio. I felt it suited me although I wanted to be Romeo. But I'm a peacemaker, exactly like Benvolio and I see no point in fighting, exactly like Benvolio.

"So what are you doing, now that the show's over?" asked Rosie when the dressing room was empty.

"Find a way out of here," I said. "I have to go to stay with my horrible Aunt Madeline while my parents go to London."

"Why can' you go with them?"

"My dad has been invited there for an interview about his written musicals being adapted into West End and Broadway plays," I explained. My horrible little brother Jason doesn't like those sorts of things, so Mam wants me to look after him lest Aunt Madeline does something to him if they argue. I doubt they would. She favours him just because he hates me. "

"What a witch," she commented.

"Thanks," I smiled. "Although he's a brat, I need to help him."

"You're so sweet," she said. "To take care of your little brother."

Suddenly, a car horn beeped outside and I could see my mother waving.

"Enjoy your holidays, Rosie," I said as we hugged. "You're the best Juliet ever cast."

"You're the best Benvolio as well," she smiled. "Although I wish you were cast as Romeo. Bye."

I ran to the car and got in.

"I can't get enough of that cutie," said Rosie. "I hope we can be together one day."

Aunt Madeline. A wicked person she was. Selfish and jealous, she would berate anyone with gold hearts and sided with those who hated that person just as much. I was taller than my aunt, but I was always afraid to disobey adults big or small.

I got of the car with Jason with our cases and rucksacks, said goodbye to Mam and Dad.

"Good luck with your interview!" I called as the car drove away.

"No shouting in my home!" snapped a spiteful voice.

"Sorry, Aunt Madeline," I said. "I was only wishing my father luck."

"I'm not deaf!" she said. "Don't cross me." She turned to Jason and kissed him. "And how's my little man?"

"Good, Aunt."

"Me too."

"I didn't ask you," she said crossly. "Go into the gardens until you've learned to be more civil."

I gladly will, I thought. I loved anywhere that was green.

I went out into the back garden of the huge mansion of a house. It was my only comfort. I took of my backpack, brought out my laptop and put on my favorite movie: _Arashi no Yoru Ni_, or in English, _One Stormy Night_. A story about a wolf and a goat that make friend with each other, much to their kind's disapproval. The movie reminded me so much of my friend Fiver. He was a rabbit from Watership Down. He almost felt like a brother to me. What I would give to see him again. I felt really lonely with that little troll and that wicked witch. All I had for company was my new white pet moue Stuart Little named after E.B. White's character. He was good fun. I bought him in a pet shop not too long ago, and he was very playful indeed though I only wished he himself could talk.

"Watching that rubbish gain?" said Jason who suddenly appeared behind me.

"Get bent, squirt," I scolded in my defense. "_Arashi no Yoru Ni_ is one of the nest animated films ever made."

"It rips off _The Fox and the Hound_," he argued. "Friends who are supposed to be enemies."

"What I'd give to be back at Watership Down this very moment," I snapped.

"Oh, not this again," sighed Jason. "You and your bunny friends and your friend Thriver."

"It's Fiver," I said. "Get it right."

"What's a matter?" he mocked. "Going back you routines of 'you better not cross Hazel. You'll be dead if you cross Pickwick.'"

"Big-Wig," I crossly corrected.

"Why's he called that?" said Jason. "Because he wears a big wig?" he laughed his own joke.

I took him down the ground and threw him into a nearby fountain.

"You brat!" screeched a voice behind me.

Aunt Madeline came up and smacked my head.

"Get to your room! GET THERE BEFORE MY SWITCH GETS TO YOU!"


	2. Running Away

I really wanted to be at Watership Down. I really hated it here, Aunt Madeline being the backbone of my hatred of it. I missed Fiver, Hazel, Bigwig, Primrose, Blackberry, Campion, everyone – even Silverweed. Last summer, I had an exiting adventure where I fell into their warren and went on a task to find the secret of a little trinket called the Necklace of Wisdom, but it's where it rightfully belongs now: In the hands of the lovely Miss Frinvie, a Wildlife Professor. What I would give to be on expedition with her, watching the deer gallop, and the owls of the wild flying high. In Watership Down, I came face-to-face with the evil Darklunn

But he was burnt to a crisp. The only blessing I counted is that he wasn't my uncle unlike my aunt. As for Fiver, he was like a brother to me along with his older brother Hazel. I loved them like brothers as well. The way Jason treated me, I felt they couldn't ask for better brothers for themselves. When Silverweed came back, they said there was room for a fourth one. What I would give right now to accept.

"You're the only one I have for company," I said to Stuart Little with hi in my chest while I lie on my bed.

The next morning, I was making a cup of tea, when Jason came in to mock me about Watership Down again.

"How are your rabbit friends then? Saw them in the fields today?"

"I wish I did," I said.

"Aww," mocked Jason. "You're softy. You want to hop around and sniff flowers."

"We play games like Tail Tag, and Bobstones, which is unlikely of you to know."

"And do you hump each other like rabbits always do?" he laughed.

"They're fighters!" I snapped. "They are not like any innocent rabbits; they are brave."

"Aw, so if I attacked you now they'll come to your rescue."

"I will not fight," I said. "Not when we are in someone else's house."

"Just one," said Jason nastily.

He went at me and took me to the floor. I didn't like fighting, so I pinned his wrists to the floor.

"Get off him!"

I looked up and saw Aunt Madeline. "How dare you abuse your own brother!"

"But he-"

"SILENCE!" she screamed. "I'm calling the police. That very same place my old school friend Oliver Gorwood was friends with. They'll be glad to have you this time, seeing you've escaped the previous incident."

"No! Please!" I begged.

"Please when you're there," she said. She clicked her fingers and a muscular butler grabbed me and threw me into a dark cellar. But I didn't sit there waiting for my doom. I climbed to a window, wide enough for me to fit through. I climbed through it and ran for the nearest forest with Stuart Little in my pocket.

"Watership Down," I begged. "Please let me find you!"

I ran deeper into the forest and I eventually stopped to rest. It was getting dangerously dark. I could hear some wolf howls in the distance.

I heard screeching up above. A Snowy Owl. It looked down on me and turned its head in a direction like it wanted me to follow it. I did so.

I followed into a cave. I often imagined caves having bears in them, which always put me down into venturing inside. But I decided to trust the owl. I ascended into the darkness and then I found myself falling.

I landed on some dead sticks. My vision was clear in the dark. How? I felt small. I looked at my hands, which were now paws. I was a rabbit again, the same silver rabbit.

A shining light on the wall took the shape of a door. I pushed it and what was behind it was the same place I fell into last summer: The orchard! I was back!


	3. Return to Watership Down

Everything was waiting me. The orchard, the trees, but most of all, the hill that went up. I dashed up to the hill and up to the beech tree.

"Forgot me already?"

I turned round and looked at Stuart.

"Mice can be blown off hard from the shoulders when a rabbit runs."

"Stuart!" I cried. "You can talk!"

"No sugar, Sherlock!"

"Oh, of course," I laughed. "This is a place where animal can talk."

"What do you mean?" Stuart Little asked aggressively. "Does a simple 'squeak-squeak' prove that I'm talking? I said 'goo-goo-gaa-gaa' as a baby too you know.''

"Oh," I said. "Sorry. Come on, let's go. I have some friends to reunite with."

We ran up to the top of the hill where the beech tree stood. Watership Down. Home, sweet home. There were different rabbits silflaying. Some of them noticed my existence but soon went back to suilfaying. They were probably new otherwise they'd be saying I'm back.

"Leo?"

I turned round to see a tawny rabbit with sky-blue eyes.

"Fiver!" I cried.

"Leo!" he cried back.

We tackled each other, hogging each other and play fought down the hill and back up again hugging each other again.

"How have thins been?" I asked.

"Much better now that you're here," said Fiver. "We've missed you so much."

"Leo!"

We turned to see Silverweed, another rabbit in my coat tone, running up to us.

We all joined a group hug. Silverweed was Fiver's adopted brother and he was the sweetest rabbit on the whole down. No male as gentle as him.

"How did you get back?" asked Fiver.

"I'm hiding form my wicked aunt," I explained.

"Don't worry," said Fiver. "No Darklunn here this time."

"You'll be fine to hide me again won't you?"

"Who wouldn't?" laughed Silverweed. "You're always welcome here."

I looked in the distance to see a grey, scruffy rabbit silflaying and a tall golden rabbit cramming his mouth with grass.

"Hawkbit! Dandelion!" I called as we ran up to them.

"I'm seeing Leo!" cried Hawkbit. "I've gone mad."

"Hello, guys!" I said.

"Leo!" said Dandelion with his mouthful of grass. He gulped it down in one go, something he shouldn't have done, as it shall reveal in a minute.

"It's so good to be back!" I said happily.

"Where have you been, old chum?" said Hawkbit, dramatically happy.

"A great this has turned to be," said Dandelion. "Our friend is back at-_HIC!_ Oh. Err, I mean he is back at Water-_HIC! HIC! HIC!_ Oh thanks a bunch," he said to me glumly.

"Waterhick Down?" I joked.

"Oh stop," said Dandelion as the same loud hiccups came shooting out of his mouth.

"Leo?"

I turned round to see a tall, handsome brown rabbit, a lot like Fiver though his coat had a darker tone and he had strong brown eyes.

"Hazel!" I cried as I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Welcome back, Leo," he welcomed. "We've all missed you."

"I missed you all too," I said close to tears.

"When will you introduce me?" asked Stuart. "Its enough to think mice are hardly noticeable."

"We notice Hannah a lot," I said to him.

"Who's Hannah?" he asked.

"A mouse who lives here," I explained. "Oh! Stuart, these are, Fiver, Silverweed and Hazel. Guys, this is my mouse Stuart."

I was going to say his full name, but as I thought all mice were little, it may seem a bit offensive.

"Welcome to Watership Down, Stuart," said Hazel.

"How nice," said Dandelion. "Another mouse at-_HIC! HIC!_ _HIC!_"

"Go to the pond," grumbles Hawbkit who was clearly wound up at his hiccupping friend.

"But-_HIC!_-I'm not thirsty. _HIC!_" said Dandelion.

"It's for your hiccups, you porcupine-quill brain," explained Hawkbit.

"Porcupine-quill brain?" said Dandelion angrily. "See her! I-_HIC!_\- can take you out with own-_HIC! HIC!_\- bare claws if you dare to go at me with those-_HIC!-_names again! _HIC!_"

"Just follow me to the pond," said Hawkbit and they hopped off, Dandelion hiccupping over y three seconds.

"Strong diaphragm," I said. But I then felt a little guilty. "I didn't mean to do that to him,"  
"Oh, don't fret, son," said Hazel smiling. "A lot of us have been saying to him that it was unhealthy for him to much his flayrah like that, but now you've proved a demonstration to him."

We laughed.

"Anyway," said Silverweed. "We're glad you're back. Let's go tell the others."

And we hopped into the circular room: The Honeycomb.

Many of the rabbit I knew ran up to me, hugged me, nuzzled me and shook paws with me.

"Leo! You're back!" cried Pipkin, hugging me.

"Welcome back, darling!" said Blackberry nuzzling me.

"Hello, Leo!" said Primrose hugging me.

"Leo, lad! You're back!" cried Bigwig, hitting me solidly on the back.

Hazel hopped up onto the rock and cleared his throat.

"For those of you new here, this young buck is Leo from above. He came here a few seasons ago and embarked on a dangerous quest and bravely succeeded. He has returned to stay yet again with us. Please be sure to make him feel at home here. Welcome back Leo, our dear friend."

I was hopping outside the tree when I was suddenly knocked onto by back by three kittens. They were Hazel and Primrose's adorable children: Gillia, Snowdrop and Mallow.

"I forgot how strong you little blighters are," I laughed.

"Stop, everyone," said a soft, sweet voice. "You might have hurt him"

A small, maroon kitten came up to my path. The three rabbit shopped off me.

"Hello, there," I said to the maroon kitten gently. "What's your name?"

"Roseberry."

"That's a pretty name," I said. "It' suit you perfectly."

"She is Auntie Blackberry and Uncle Campion's daughter," said Gillia.

"She doesn't like to be in our Junior Owsla," said Mallow.

"She doesn't like fighting," said Snowdrop.

"That's okay," I said. "I don't like fighting either."

"Hello, all," said Fiver.

"Hello, Uncle Fiver," said Roseberry, rushing up to his chest and hugging him. "Uncle Fiver's my favorite uncle," she told me.

"Ands we're his favorite nephews and nieces!" the other three shouted and they pounced on Fiver and he rolled over laughing. I laughed at the cute sight when a paw grabbed my shoulder. It belonged to a greenish grey rabbit. He was extremely muscular and handsome, even bigger than me. So big, he seems to beat his height with Bigwig's.

"Young Leo am I correct?" he asked on a strong English accent.

"Yes," I said. "I am."

"I'm Gooseberry," he said.

"Are you new here?" I asked.

"The newest," he said proudly.

"I'm just going to hang with Fiver," I said.

"Him?" said Gooseberry looking at Fiver playing with the kittens. "But look at you, a strapping young buck like me. You should be spending more time with bucks like myself. It's embarrassing for one like yourself to be with a weak runt."

"But I love Fiver like my own brother," I said, a little cross with what I had just heard from him.

"Come on, Leo," said Gooseberry. "You should know that runt's like him can't do anything. I heard you went in a dangerous journey last time you were here. I bet he didn't help much."  
"You can't even think," I said very sarcastically. I hopped down to Fiver.

"It's your choice!" called Gooseberry. "You'll soon learn the hard way when you are embarrassed out of your coat."

I joined Fiver and the kittens in a play fight down to the orchard where we found Hawkbit next to Dandelion who was standing upside down with his feet on a tree for support of balance.

"How are things?" I asked.  
""How do you think it would go for _you_-_HIC!_-if you had a-_HIC! HIC!_-frog jumping around in your belly?" said Dandelion crossly.

"Hold your breath," I suggested.  
"I'm not doing that again!" said Dandelion as he fell to his side. He waited but then another hiccup jumped out.

The kittens rolled about laughing.

"What scares you?" asked Fiver.

"Bigwig when he's angry," said Dandelion.  
"Then I'll tell him you said he's an overgrown regurgitation of fur," said Hawkbit. "I'd have the guts to say that to him."

"Aren't you supposed to be patrolling?"

Hawkbit turned round to see Bigwig glowering over him with Strawberry snickering.

"Oh, hello, Bigwig," said Hawkbit very nervously. "We were just err-"

"Lazing around!" said Bigwig. "Who knows dangers are there ahead of us after the Darklunn business?"

"_HIC!_"

We all turned to Dandelion who tied his ears under his chin.

"And if you wish to keep everyone safe, Dandelion," said Bigwig, "stop hicking up, and start hicking down. It'll be right embarrassing to fight any elil with that."

"But it was-_HIC!_-Leo who started it," said Dandelion.

"And I don't hick care," said Bigwig. "Stop them and then we'll resume." And he hopped off.

"I'm really impressed with you calling him an overgrown regurgitation of fur, Haw," I said smiling. "You really are courageous indeed."

"Oh stuff a carrot in it," grumbled Hawkbit angrily.

"What's eating Bigwig?" I asked.

"Ever since the business with Darklunn," said Fiver. "He's been very careful."

"A little too careful if you ask me," said Hawkbit. "It's not like Woundwort's ghost is coming to haunt us."

"A ghost? _HIC!_" said Dandelion.

"Not even ghost-talk can stop hiccups?" said Hawkbit disapprovingly. "Stop pulling my ears."

"It's _my_ ears I'm pulling here," said Dandelion with his ears under his chin. "Not yours! _HIC!_"

"You honestly think that's gonna keep them in?" snorted Hawkbit.

"What's all this commotion?" asked a violet doe.

"Bluebell!" said Dandelion who bit off a flower and went to her with it in his mouth. "This flower is for-_HIC! HIC!_"

As a result to his hiccupping, he swallowed the flower.

"Oh, sorry," he said. "That flower was for-_HIC!-ACHOO! HIC!-ACHOO! HIC!-ACHOO!"_

"I'm off to the pond for a drink," giggled the doe. "Thanks for the laugh, Dandelion."

Me, Fiver and the kittens went back to the down.

"So Fiver," I said. "Who is that Gooseberry buck?"

"Oh, him," said Fiver unhappily. "There never was a conceited rabbit. All he does is boast about his talents and how he think he's the most handsome."

"He always impresses Bigwig although he doesn't like him," said Strawberry who suddenly appeared.

"Hello, Strawberry," I said. "Good to see you again. So he impresses Bigwig, does he?"

"You bet," said Strawberry annoyed. "He encourages Bigwig to say things to us like learn more from him although he doesn't meant it. Because we know he thinks deep down he's a show-off."

"Strawberry," said Gooseberry who suddenly appeared. "Standing there talking, honestly. One would think you were fat and lazy at one time. Bigwig wants you to be patrolling." And he hopped off.

Strawberry looked embarrassed.

"Who was that doe Dandelion was trying to impress?" I asked.

"Bluebell," said Fiver. "She's a very lovely thing. Dandelion wants her but he always fails miserably. His hiccups are one example."

"Snickups more like," I said. "Sneeze and hiccup together."

"Always smiling her," said Strawberry.

"Flipping cheek!" said Hannah down below with Stuart next t to her. "I'll have you know I update on any danger."

"That's why I fall for you," said Stuart. "Girls like with a feisty temper are totally my hunk of cheese."

We laughed at the cute scuffle.

I spent the evening with Fiver and Silverweed playing Tail Tag all sunset ling. They were the best friends any boy could ever have. It was wonderful to be back home at Watership Down. Aunt Madeline was many miles behind.

All threw of us watched the setting sun together.

"You know guys," I said, "Last time I was here, you said there was room for a fourth brother. I was thinking, we may not be brothers where I come from, but here, we can be brothers. Is that fine?"

"Of course it's fine," said Fiver. "We love you like a brother."

"We're four now," said Silverweed.


	4. Pain of Love

I hopped top my former burrow, which was now decorated with claw marks and on the wall, a sketched body shape of a rabbit.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said a voice behind me. It was Gooseberry. He hopped up and saw that I was looking at the sketching. "Every single detail."

I hopped put when I bumped into Blackberry.  
"I'm afraid Gooseberry's taken your room, love," she said. "So I'll dg you a nice bigger one right now."

"Oh no it's fine," I said. "I'll sleep on the floor tonight."

"Oh don't be silly," said Blackberry. "You're almost like a nephew to me."

"We've got room in our quarters, Blackberry," said Fiver who appeared with Silverweed.

"See?" I said. "We can leave it for tomorrow. It's really late."

"You really need to give yourself a break, Blackberry," said Silverweed. "You are being too hard on yourself with this digging."

"You're very sweet to say so, Silverweed," said Blackberry. "But I wouldn't want to slouch every day, not like the time we first arrived here, no one would help. Insisting that only does dig as I was the only doe at the time."

"But I was on your side," said Fiver. "So was Hazel."

"And I thank you for it," smiled Blackberry.

"We'll get some space for Leo," he said and he and Silverweed left.

"None of them would help?" I said surprised. "How sexist! I would've helped you even if I broke my nails. I'd help you in any way I could, Blackberry."

"This is why, you're like a nephew to me, Leo," she said. "You're so sweet and considerate I'd do anything for you."

As I hopped through the burrow, I saw Dandelion in a very daft state: His ears were tired around his mouth as he kept jerking up with muffled hiccups coming from behind his knot.

"I doubt that will work," I said to him.

"Whmm asss-_HMPH!_-wew?" I could make out he was saying 'Who asked you?.'

I watched hop away as his muffled hiccups came jumping up. As I turned around I saw Hawkbit with grass forcefully stuffed into his ears and looking very cross and embarrassed.

"Why on earth are like that?" I asked.

"Since I share quarters with Hoppy-Hiccup, I need as much silence as possible."

And he hopped away.

I lay in-between Fiver and Silverweed. Silverweed was already fast asleep. His gentle breathing made me and Fiver smile.

"Leo?" said Fiver. "Do you know what it's like to love someone?"  
"It's not very easy," I said. "There's a girl at home and I love her but I don't know if she feels the same way."

"At least you have a chance," said Fiver sadly. "I want a doe. But I think I have lower chances because I'm a runt."

"I've got learning problems," said I. "That counts also don't it?"

"Not really," said Fiver. "Does normally go for strapping bucks like Hazel and Campion – even Gooseberry."

"I doubt anyone would go for Gooseberry," I said. "Handsome on the outside but inside, he's a drip."

"I just want a doe," said Fiver, "because I want to know what is like to love."

"All teenagers go through that," I said. "I'll help you through it. I promise. Anything for my brother."

"Thanks," said Fiver. He got up and we both hugged. "But aside from know what love is," he said. "I want to ", he said very quietly, "make love as well."  
"Oh," I said. "Well, okay. Someone's ready for the next stage. What makes want to do it?"

"I don't know," he said. "But many rabbits do it, and I just want to do it."  
"Why don't you ask Hazel?" I said. "I would tell you, but I think Hazel should as he is older and knows better."

"Okay," said Fiver. "I'm going to find him."

He got up and was hopping away.

"And Fiver," I said watching him turn his head to me. "I'll look after you with these issues. Me and Silverweed. Trust us."


	5. Fiver's Question

Hazel hopped back into the warren when Fiver came across him.  
"Are you alright, Fiver?" he asked.

"I've something to ask," said Fiver. "Are you okay with it?"

"You can ask me anything," said Hazel suddenly looking concerned, sensing there was something bothering his little brother.

He took him to a quiet, empty space, sat down and brought Fiver close to him.

"Now," he said kindly. "What do you want do want ask me, Fiver?"

Very quietly Fiver said "I feel ready for this, but what was it like when you and Primrose…made love?"

"Oh. Are you sure you want to know about this?" asked Hazel. "I don't want to make you sick."

"'I'll be okay," said Fiver.

"Well," said Hazel. "It felt as if we were brought to a world where it was only me and her. It was the most beautiful thing we ever experienced."

"So how does it work?" asked Fiver.

"Okay," said Hazel. "Are you ready for this?"

Fiver nodded.

Hazel cleared his throat rather dramatically, which made Fiver giggle.

"Well," Hazel began. "You know between our legs, bucks and does have a slight difference? "

"Yes," said Fiver.

"Well, the buck," continued Hazel, "his part goes into the doe's part and that's where the real part of making love works. The buck's part goes into the doe's part and then they are in a world of relaxation and they never want to leave. It is also how we got Gillia, Snowdrop and Mallow. They were in me, then when I connected to Primrose, they found their way into her."

"So making love means making babies?" asked Fiver.

"It does," said Hazel.

"Apparently, Hazel," Fiver began. "I want a doe. I want to know what love is, and I want to make love also." Then he started to choke some sobs up. "But I'm quite unlikely to do so because I'm a runt."

"What?" said Hazel gently, hugging his brother close to his chest who was sobbing his heart out. "What toad warts is this? Of course you have high chances. You are a very handsome, attractive buck."

"I'm not," said Fiver looking up to Hazel, tears falling fast from his cheeks. "_You're _handsome. _I'm_ just a runt."

"That does not at all. Do you honestly think you being a runt would change my feelings for you?" said Fiver hugging his brother warmly as he sobbed loudly into his chest. "I loved you the very moment you came out of our mother."

"But I wish I was born like you," said Fiver pressing his face into Hazel's chest.

"We can't help the way we are born," said Hazel, "but runt or no runt, you are still full of high chances for a mate. I will see to it you get a mate."  
"But it'll take forever," said Fiver.

"I don't care," said Hazel as he wiped away his brother's tears with his own ears. " You are my brother, so therefore I will always see to it that you get what you want. "

"Thank you, Hazel," sniffed Fiver. "You're in my debt."

"No I'm not," said Hazel. "It's my job to give you what you want."

"Even change me?" said Fiver sadly.

"I'm afraid that's impossible," said Hazel. " But I wouldn't change you for the world. That just shows how much I love you, little brother. If I wanted you to be like me, then it shows I wouldn't care for you."

"Thank you, Hazel," said Fiver, "I love you too.

Fiver couldn't help but cry still. He tugged onto his big brother who gently cradled him as if he were his child until he started to calm down. While he waited, he stroked Fiver's back with his ears, which Fiver found very relaxing. He stopped crying and began to enjoy the massage his big brother was giving him.

"Let's see you smile now," said Hazel.

Fiver gave a weak one.

"Oh, you can do better than that," smiled Hazel lovingly. And he used a nail each to spread his little brother's mouth to each side, then he used his ears to dry his tears again. Soon Hazel packed him off to bed with the reassurance that he will always take care of him following another strong hug from Fiver.

Fiver hopped back into the burrow.

"Have you been crying?" I asked looking at his bloodshot eyes.

"I couldn't cry in front of you," said Fiver.

"It's okay to cry in front of us," I said. "You can share all your problems with us."

"But I was ashamed to cry in front of you," said Fiver.

"You can cry as much as you need in front of us," I said. "You'll have less pain if you let it out. But to be honest, I was always afraid to cry in front my aunt when see screamed at me."

"But seeing we're brothers," said Fiver, "we can share our problems together."

"Of course," I said. "Many brothers tease, but you, me and Silverweed are different."


	6. Snowflake

The morning was just as glorious as it was when I first came here. The sun shone beautifully on the down.

"All déjà vu isn't it?" said Bigwig suddenly appearing. "Remember when I invited you on the Owsla?"

"Good morning, Bigwig," I said. "Yes I remember. But where are they."

"Present!" announced Strawberry shooting out of the burrow.

"Where are the other two?" said Bigwig crossly.

Hawkbit and Dandelion stumbled out yawning with huge bags under their eyes.

"Present, Bluebell," said Dandelion.

"Oh what a nice sight this is!" said Bigwig annoyed.

"We'd be up and about if it hadn't been for that frog in your belly," said Hawkbit to Dandelion.

"Yeah," yawned Dandelion, "frogs are rather smelly."

Bluebell hopped up form the hill.

"Good morng," she said. "I just went to go around for a hop in the orchard."

"You can't be too careful, love," said Bigwig.

"Darklunn's history, Bigwig," said I.

"Even so," said Bigwig. "Elil is immortal."

"Elil?" I said.

"It means enemy," explained Bigwig.

"Hello, Bluebell," yawned Dandelion. "Do you need me to swallow another frog again?"

"Goodness!" I laughed. "He's so tired he doesn't know what he's saying."

"Reminds me of that time when we were by that house."

On my last visit, we came to a house where Hawkbit and Dandelion drunk form a bowl of Champaign and got themselves drunk. I was angry with them for disobeying me, but thinking back, it was rather funny.

"Junior Owsla ready for patrol, sir!" announced Pipkin arriving with Gillia, Snowdrop and Mallow, along with a maroon kitten.

"Good morning," I said. "I thought you said you don't like this sort of thing, Roseberry," I said.

"I'm Raspberry," said the kitten. "Roseberry's my twins sister."

"Oh, sorry." I apologized.

"The more, the better," smiled Bigwig at the kittens. "Let's just get started before-"

"Morning, everyone!" boomed Gooseberry.

The kittens scowled while Raspberry smiled.

"Good morning, Gooseberry," he said.

"I know," said the buck.

"Aren't they too young to be raiding?" I checked.

"It's only for apples," said Bigwig. "Their sessions will get higher soon."

Roseberry appeared and said, "Can I come? I'd like to smell the new flowers."

"Of course," said Bigwig.

"Can Uncle Fiver come as well?" asked Roseberry.

"If you want, poppet," said Bigwig. "He usually babysits you now and then."

"I'll come with you," I said to her.

We hopped into our burrow where Silverweed slept peacefully while Fiver slept on his back.

Roseberry hopped onto her favorite uncle's belly jumping up and down.  
"Wake up! Wake up!" she said excitedly.

"How much carrots have you been eating?" yawned Fiver smiling.

"Good morning, Uncle Fiver," she said, "Will you come with me to see some flowers?"

"Alright," said Fiver. He woke up Silverweed and we set off. The Owsla had already gone except Hawbkit and Dandelion were lying there sound asleep.

"Hiccupping the whole night through no doubt," said Silverweed as we looked at Dandelion laughing.

We sat by a field where we watched Roseberry dancing with a butterfly.

"She's so angelic," I said.  
"I know," said Fiver. "I don't feel good with kits, but I love Roseberry so much, I seem to know my job."

"What's Raspberry like?" I asked.

"He's brave and daring," said Silverweed. "The boldest in my onion. One of Bigwig's favors him thought he treats them all equally."

"And what's Gooseberry like with them?"

"The same," said Fiver. "But he's still arrogant and conceited and he says stuff about them not being able to be strong as him. It's a wonder how I haven't read any visions aimed at him. Oops. Sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"It's okay," I said. "I'd say the same. Only I'd go for the humiliating ones such as an apple falling on one's head."

Suddenly, an apple dropped on Fiver's head. All three of us exploded with laughter at the pun.

Fiver suddenly felt the apple being snatched form him.

"Why, thank you, Fiver," said Gooseberry. "Owlsa works makes one feel peckish." And he munched it.

"But he had it first!" I said.

''It's okay, Leo," said Fiver.

"Did he?" said Gooseberry. "Let's see you get it form a far distance then. Prove that you are fast for a runt."

And he threw it a long way with his mouth and Fiver dashed after it.

Gooseberry hopped off chuckling at his own joke.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the Owsla?" I called after him.

"Yes," he said hopping away. "But they can be too much."

"If they are too much for him,"said Silverweed, "then it's possible how they'd rather not listen about his so-called handsomeness."

Fiver reached a small stream where the apple landed.

He looked down the small hill where a saw something whiter than Snowdrop. A doe. A beautiful she was too. He eyes were blue as the water and she seemed to make the sun brighter with her appearance.

A little blue bird flew down to her while she was soaking her ear with her paw from the stream. She patted it and she began to sing.

_Birds of a wondrous place, a place full of beauty_

_To sing oh so heavenly is that all your duty?  
Oh how it makes me weep with joy, to hear you tweet_

_Darling little voices making music sound so sweet_

_Sing to summon nightingales, to summon me one handsome male_

_Someone to hold me by his paws _

_Protect me when the thunder roars _

_A Prince to take me to my dreams_

_Lovely fields of strong sunbeams_

_Persuade the smiles on all_

_Birds of a wondrous place, a place full of beauty_

_To sing oh so heavenly, it must be all your duty. _

Fiver's chest felt very warm inside from the voice he had just heard. That singing voice sounded like a message from Frith telling everyone that everyday, the sun will come out and make the world even more beautiful.

Suddenly, he lost his footing and fell into the steam and into the waterfall and was washed up to the doe's feet.

He looked up at her, she looked shocked but the she giggled sweetly.

"Rabbits hop while fish swim you know" she said, her voice was as soft and sweet as the smell of a fresh rose.

"I lost my footing," said Fiver rather shyly, getting up and shaking himself but accidentally soaking the doe.

"Oh! Sorry!" said Fiver.

"You helped," smiled the doe. "I was meaning to myself whole and then you came."

Fiver smiled rather stupidly.

"Do you have a name?" she asked him.

"I'm Diver – FIVER! Ahem, my name is Fiver," he said, thinking about his fall into the water. "What's yours?"

"My name is Snowflake," she said.

"Wow!" said Fiver. "It suits you wonderfully. You're just as beautiful as the colour of the snow."

But then he wished he hadn't said it.

"You darling," she smiled. "Loads say that to me."

"Where do you come form?" asked Fiver.

"Carrina Warren," she said. "I had been a slave all my life there, ever since my mother died. She was taken by the weasel while my father was taken by the shining wire."

"Oh," said Fiver sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

"Carrina Warren," said Snowflake, "is a nightmare. Everyone was abused but they often pick on me for my coat colour. I ran away just last night hoping to make my dreams come true."

"If you don't mind me asking," said Fiver. "What are your dreams?"

"Happiness," said Snowflake. "And a handsome young buck whom I can share my happy days with."

"Then I'm the buck for you," said Gooseberry who suddenly appeared knocking Fiver aside and putting an arm over Snowflake. "Here's what I am for you, the fighter, the handsome one, nothing like a runt like him, then there's you nursing the babies, making more to grow the family tree and making a large warren with your own bare paws. We'll be the perfect pair for that, what do you say?"

Suddenly, some buzzing came form behind him. He accidently disturbed some bees while standing and he ran off while Fiver and Snowflake jumped into a nearby pond.

When they got back up to the surface, Fiver said, "How would like to come home to our warren?"

"Which warren?" Snowflake asked.

"Watership Down."

"The Watership Down?" asked Snowflake. " I've heard so much about it. You won the battle against General Woundwort did you not?"

"We did," said Fiver. "Everyone's welcome there. Come. We'll take you there."

"We?" asked Snowflake.

Me and Fiver hopped in sight with Roseberry on Silverweed's back.

"There you are, Fiver," I said, concerned. "I'll get even with that Gooseberry Shmooseberry if it's the last thing I ever do."

"Who is this?" said Silverweed, giving Snowflake a welcoming smile.

"This is Snowflake," Fiver told us. "Snowflake, these are my brothers, Leo and Silverweed."

We both dropped to our fours and bowed at her.

"My name's Roseberry," said Roseberry. "You must the most beautiful rabbit I have ever seen."

"I think you are much more beautiful than I will ever be," Snowflake said to her.

"Will you come and stay with us in Watership Down?" asked Roseberry." Please say you will."

"Of course I'll come," said Snowflake. "I have no where to go. "

I watched a mile away by the as I watched Fiver and Snowflake talking together.

"What do you think of Snowflake, Primrose?" I asked her.

"She is more than just a sweet doe. She's something from the sun. She's beautiful, gentle, caring, I think everyone will love her."

"Leo!"

I turned to see who called me.

"Spartina!"

I hugged her. "Where've you been?"

"That question should be for you," she smiled. "I was travelling to update any new elil. Thankfully there's none."

Bigwig came up to her. "My lady looking fit and good after her journey," he commented as they nuzzled each other.

"They've accepted each other as beginning to end mates," said Primrose.

"Who is that doe?" asked Spartina looking at Snowflake giggling at Fiver who was blushing.

"Snowflake," I said. "And if I'm honest, she and Fiver would match quite well."

"You know what, Leo?" said Primrose. "I think you're right."

We smiled at each other and looked back to the two.


	7. Comparisons, a Talk and the New Vision

I was standing outside the down the next morning.

"Hey!" I suddenly noticed. "What happened to Stuart? I haven't him seen much."

I suddenly noticed Hannah passing me with a really fat white mouse.

"Stuart!" I cried. "Where've you been?"

"You mean me and Hannah," he said. "We have been dating at Nuthanger Farm."

"His stories of being in a cage," said Hannah. "I often wonder what it was like. However I wouldn't eat as much as him." And they walked off.

"Leo!"

I turned to see Silverweed running up to me. "Have you seen Fiver?"

"No," I said.

"Come with me," he said.

He took me and the Owsla to a small field of flowers where Fiver lay smiling very softly. He looked at a robin that flew down close to him.

Fiver leaned up and nuzzled the bird.

"You're the sweetest bird I've ever seen," he said as the bird nuzzled his face.

Me and Silverweed awed along with Dandelion and Strawberry.

"Pfft," said Hawkbit. "Just wait till he finds out what does are like," he said. "He'd stop being such a Dream Prince."

"Oh yeah," chuckled Strawberry. "Clover's become a real pain for you hasn't she? Ordering you to help with the digging etcetera."

"Of she does," said Hawkbit, but then, smiling arrogantly, he said "But I don't let it get in my way. I let no doe tell me what to do."

"Hawkbiiiiit!"

We turned to see Clover hopping up to us looking sternly at Hawkbit.

Hawkbit looked rather intimidated. "Oh! Err, hello Clovie," he said. "Me and the others, we were-"

"Weren't you supposed to be helping me the digging this morning?"

"It slipped my mind," said Hawkbit.

"You were obviously sherking," said Clover. "You used that excuse last time."

Dandelion and Strawberry wagged their paws at him, tutting.

"Naughty boy, Hawkbit," they sung in childishly high-pitched voices.

"The consequence is having to dig for the night," she said to him. "It's only fair I take a break since you escape most of the mornings. Understood?"

"Well," said Hawkbit. "Well, what we could do is-"

"Understood?" said Clover more severely.

"Oh, fine," said Hawkbit, forcing a smile.

"Perfect," smiled Clover. "I'll expect you to start tonight." And she hopped away.

When she disappeared we all rolled about laughing.

"Oh, I'm really impressed with you, Hawk!" I laughed patting his shoulder. "You really showed her there not to boss you around!"

Hawkbit grumbled angrily.

Fiver came bounding to us happily.

"Hello, everyone," he said, smiling. "Silverweed, you look very nice today. And Leo, it's good to see you smiling like you always do."

"Oh come of it," scoffed Hawkbit. "Does may seem like dream girls but not for long."

"You're right, Hawkbit," said Fiver putting his paws on his shoulders. "They come true like Snow- I mean how does do."

"It's okay, Five," I said. "You can tell us who it is, it's okay."

"Snowflake," said Fiver.

"Good on you," smiled Silverweed.

Fiver lay on the floor and rolled down a hill. Me and the others joined while Hawkbit hopped down.

We rolled near a pond.

"How can I express my feelings?" asked Fiver. "I need to do something for her."

"Be a serious warrior which you're not," said Hawkbit.

"Get clover-bloated, Hawkbit," I scolded.

"Just be yourself," said Silverweed. "That what bucks tend to do."

"Yeah," said Dandelion. "Like how I am with Bluebell."

"Yeah," snorted Hawkbit. "The embarrassing buck who hiccupped for a whole day and called her name to Bigwig."

"Well I couldn't help it, could I?" said Dandelion. "At least she thinks I'm witty."

"Doe talk I take it?"

We turned to see Gooseberry striding up to us. "Snowflake is it Fiver?"

"What does it matter, Gooseberry?" said Fiver in his defense.

"Much," he said proudly. "Lets compare ourselves. You, a runt. Me, a non-runt. Me, handsome. You, bunny-faced. You, a shrimp. Me, a strapping soldier."

"And you point is?" I said unconvinced.

"Does go for the likes of me and you, that's my point, Leo. Imagine Snowflake going for a runt like him. She'd feel terribly embarrassed."

Fiver looked down glumly as Silverweed consolably put a paw on his shoulder.

I charged at Gooseberry but Strawberry pinned me down.

"Let me at him!" I shouted. "Get off me!"

"He's not worth it," said Strawberry, pressing me down. He was stronger than he looked.

"If you want her to go for you," said Dandelion smiling," then maybe I can help you."  
"Dandelion?" me and Strawberry cried, but he turned and winked at us.

"What have you to offer, Beanpole?" asked Gooseberry.

Dandelion led him to the pond and said, "Legend has it that a water witch lives within this pond. She can grant the wish of anyone by looking into the pond and saying this magic word: Ni em kcik."

"Thank you," the vain buck said proudly. "You've done me a great service."

He looked into the pond and said the words.

Without warning, Dandelion hind-kicked his rump and flew into the pond.

We all fell about laughing.

"Kick me in, backwards," revealed Dandelion.

Gooseberry arose form the surface, a lily pad on his head.

"Give our regards to the water witch, chum," chuckled Strawberry as we hopped away.

As we hopped back up, Dandelion skidded to a halt as he saw Bluebell.

"Funny trick," she giggled.

"Err, thank you," said Dandelion. "You could count on me to outsmart any other thick ear like him. Just call on me and – Ow! Ow! Ow! Oooooh! "

Gooseberry had just bitten his tail. The victim clutched his tail behind him dancing about and accidentally kicked him, causing him to roll back into the pond.

Bluebell placed her paws ion her heart. "Oh!" she gasped. "You're so bold!"

"Any time," said Dandelion rubbing his tail.

…

Fiver was sitting down by the tree looking really glum. Roseberry hopped up and got on top of his head.

"Why are you sad, Uncle Fiver?" she asked.

"Uncle Fiver's just a bit down in the dumps for a bit," he said, smiling sadly.

"It's that nasty Gooseberry isn't it?" she said.

"Yes it is," said Fiver. "He says I can't get a doe because I'm a runt."

"I think you're handsome," she said hopping off his head and nuzzling his nose.. "Thank you, Roseberry," he said.  
"Even smaller animals can have love. Look at Hannah and Stuart."

The saw Hannah and Stuart a short distance away form them. Stuart was saying. "I'd feel sorry for you if you lost half your if someone mistook for a piece of cheese."

Hannah slapped him saying, "A battle wound just so you know."

"That slap proves it," Stuart said proudly.

Hannah blushed and put her head ion his chest.

"I'm going to look for Uncle Hazel okay?" said Fiver.

"Can I come?" asked the kitten.

"I need to speak to him privately," said Fiver. He picked Roseberry up and hugged her. "But you really helped me though. I love you loads, Roseberry. You're my favorite niece."

"I love you too, Uncle Fiver," she said nuzzling him again.

Fiver went into the warren where he found Hazel and Primrose nuzzling each other. He was about to turn away when Hazel said "Everything alright, Fiver?"

He turned back and said "Can I speak to you alone please?" asked Fiver.

"Is that alright, Primrose?" asked Hazel.

"Of course," said Primrose and she hopped outside.

"What is it Fiver?" asked Hazel.

"Hazel," said Fiver. "What was it like when you first fell for Primrose?"

"I felt very difficult," said Hazel. "I thought I would be making a fool of myself."

"At the same time," said Fiver. "Did you every feel depressed?"  
"Sometimes," said Hazel 'Is there anyone you've fallen for?"

"Snowflake," said Fiver. "But the problem is, I'm a runt. I'm sure she'd be embarrassed to go or a runt like me to be her mate."

"She probably wouldn't," said Hazel. "When you were born, I loved you straight away. I didn't care one bit you were born a runt."

"Did I do something to be born a runt?" asked Fiver.

"No, no, no," said Hazel kindly. "That wasn't your fault. It was accident."

"What happened?"

"Nothing," said Hazel "You were just born that way. But remember what I said last night, l loved you the very moment you came out of our mother."

"And what about when I first proved my way of visions?" asked Fiver. "They all happen for real. I am just really ashamed of being a runt. I'm not perfect in the body,"

"You are in the heart, little brother," said Hazel putting his arms around him. "You are a beautiful thing in the inside. You think more than any of us. Remember whenever me and Bigwig would argue and you'd stop us? You're far more mature than any of us put together. That's why I'm proud to have you for a brother. You are someone I can learn form."

"But I should learn a lot from you about love," said Fiver. "I love Snowflake. I lover so much I want us to have a s many children as Ela-Rah."

"My feelings exactly from Primrose," said Hazel laughing in his mind at the exact same thing he said to his mate.

"Just be yourself," said Hazel putting his arm around his little brother. "You'll make me proud, no matter what."

Fiver suddenly gasped and shivered.

Me and Silverweed entered when we looked at Fiver. Soon everyone rushed in hearing Fiver moaning.

Fiver, very threateningly, said: 

_A place is there for one who craves_

_A precious doe and have some babes_

_A message to save from danger_

_For two doe-lovers from a hater_

_Accompanied by some true friends_

_They'll their target, if depends_

_Former enemy, brother friend_

_Death shall come if they defend_

_Soon the adventurer's dreams shall come_

_Blood and death, immortally done_

Fiver fell unconscious.

"What was that all about?" I said.

"Ah, just being a drama queen," laughed Gooseberry.

"It takes a professional actor to act that frightened and paranoid, Gooseberry," I said sternly. "I study Drama just so you know."

"Take him to my quarters," demanded Hazel. "Put him in my bed."

Bigwig and Campion pulled him onto their backs and led him to their leader's burrow.

"Here we go again," said Hawkbit. "Another adventure for all of us."

"After you've finished the digging," said Clover who was behind him.

Hawkbit hopped off grumbling as Dandelion and Strawberry pointed laughing at him.


	8. Dreams

Snowflake stood a little alarmed from what she had just witness from the little runt.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked me.

"He can read visions of the future," I explained.

"Well I see now he's frightened you out of his fancy," laughed Gooseberry. "So now I can propose properly. Snowflake, the doe good for raising perfect sons, I wish for you to be my mate."

"I..," she paused. "I'm afraid I got feelings for somebody else," said Snowflake. "I prefer a buck who I match with. Who is not too tough."

Me and the others giggled at his miserable fail.

"But thanks for asking," she said.

…

Me and Silverweed went into the Hazel's quarters and looked down on Fiver who had opened his eyes.  
"Hello, Fiver," I said smiling.

"How are you, friend?" asked Silverweed.

"I feel a bit dizzy," said Fiver.

"I wouldn't be surprised," I said. "That was a long, nasty vision you had there."

"We're here, Fiver," said Hazel. "It okay now."

"No it's not okay, Hazel," said Fiver disturbed. "A vision telling me to go unarmed. That is odd, no you, no Campion and no Bigwig. No t even Spartina."

"What did all that mean I wonder?" I asked.

….

We decided to worry for another time, as it was glorious day.

We hopped to the orchard to find a tower of apples.

"I think we know who's behind this," said Fiver.

"Tell me about it," I said.

"Neat isn't it?" said Gooseberry popping up form behind the apples.

"With these fresh apples I have to offer to Snowflake, she will accept me in not time, proving my gentility to her."

Suddenly, a bee buzzed pass him.

"Oh, not again!" and he dashed off.

"Quickly!" said Dandelion. "Gather all the rotten apples you can find."

"'I'm staying out of this," I said, to which Fiver and Silverweed agreed.

"Chickens," said Hawkbit.

"Said the buck that doesn't tell does to boss him around," I laughed to which he grumbled again.

Soon, they gathered some rotten apples and put them in the place where the fresh ones were.

"Reminds me of the time we fooled poor old Vervain," smiled Dandelion.

"What?" I said.  
"before he came to live with is," said Fiver. "Campion was a soldier at Efrafa and there was one time he was suffering and Vervain was starving him to death, so we caem up with a plan to convince our old enemy Woundwort that Vervain is mad, which wasn't a very hard thing to prove considering how mad he already was. Most of us played a part of being enchanted creatures and hypnotized. Me, Bigwig and Hazel acted hypnotized and said we would only follow Woundwort to Efrafa. By the time Vervain had returned with him, everything had gone."

I laughed.

"I wish I was there to see it," I chuckled. "That would be a good prank to pull for April Fools."

"Sorry?" said Fiver.

"April is a month," I said. "Every first day of it, is a traditional day called April Fools when you play pranks on each other until midday."

"Here he comes!" alarmed Strawberry.

They all hid being a trunk each but me, Fiver and Silverweed stayed put.

Gooseberry hopped in sight with Snowflake.

"See?" he said. "I know where the best apples can be picked."

"So I see," I said. "I don't really like green apples if I'm honest with you. Too sour for my liking."

"Come on," he persuaded. "Even the frightened kittens which does like you are need to man up for juicy fruits."

Then he bit into one and he spat it everywhere.

"Uuuuuurrrrcccch!" he choked.

Me and the other two glued our mouths together to keep our laughter in.

"Even rotten ones don't appeal," she said softly.

He spat then he hopped up to us, glowering and he growled, "She will fall for me one way or another. Just see that she doesn't." And he stormed off.

"Snowflake!" I called. "Fiver has something for you!"

I handed Fiver a fresh red apple.

"Really?" he said giving me a discontented look.

"It's now or never," I said. I nudged him forward with my nose.

"This apple is for you," he said shyly.

"Red is my favorite colour!" she said. "Oh Fiver, you're such a honeycomb."

"Thanks," he said as he leaned his head forward and nuzzled her.

"Oh!" he cried. "I am so sorry! I had no idea what came over me."

Snowflake chuckled like a robin. "No harm done. I think you are a true gentlebuck to respect me like this."

Fiver smiled stupidly again.

"Could you do me a favour?" she asked.

"Anything," he said weakly.

"Could you give me another nuzzle?"

Fiver's eyes widened with surprise but then he said "Of course."

And he did so, to which a fainted in contentment, a soft smile on his face.

Me and Silverweed rushed up to him and laughed softly, thinking how sweet it was for him to be in love.

The Owsla gathered up.

"Drama Prince," grumbled Hawkbit. "Like I said."

"We're sorry Gooseberry is annoying you," said Strawberry. "You deserve a more attractive one."

"Oh I don't mind whatever buck I want," said Snowflake. "All I want is a sweet, gentle buck, who never yells, never fights, talks to me every day, and always there for me at night…. like Fiver."

We all awed.

"He may only be a runt," she said. "But is more of a Prince than a runt. I don't know what he thinks of me. He may only be being polite."

"Who knows?" I said, looking at the others thinking that we shouldn't say it just yet. "A chance may come one day."

And we all hopped off, two of us getting Fiver on our backs.

Snowflake stared dreamily into the sky.

"I never ask for much, but this is what I want the most. I always dream about it: A beautiful green meadow, where no elil dares to come, the flowers bloom in the most beautiful way, that the sun will make them grow with loving care. A fresh pond to drink and wash from, and beautiful birds that will sing beautiful songs to make days even more beautiful. For a family, I would want Fiver, that sweet little rose, his nose touched with mine all day, and then to finish off, the sweetest, most beautiful kittens ever brought into the world. He would plays with them, Tail Tag, Bob Stones, everything. I would groom each and every one of them and have rest all snug and warm against me at night. As well as Fiver joining us, a happy family who will be happy, one day after another, even when the rain falls and the snow floats down."


	9. Leo Discovers Silverweed's Ability

Soon, we analyzed the vision: Two bucks and a new doe would have to go on a journey to avoid an enemy coming close to hurt them to place where they came make a wish come true. But without any armed guards, no Hazel, no Bigwig, no Campion, no one. Not even Spartina.

That night, Hazel spoke to Fiver.

"I don't know about this, little brother," he said. "I never let you go on your own before."

"We were separated when Bark sheltered me," said Fiver.

"But that was different," said Hazel. "I didn't know you were gone then."

"We must follow the rule of the vision," argued Fiver.

"But it sounds too serious to be true though," said Hazel. "No. I'm coming with you."

"No you're not!" snapped Fiver. "I am following the rules of the vision and that's that."

"I am coming!" shouted Hazel. "You have a long way to go to order me around!"

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE LAST TIME YOU IGNORED MY VISION?!"

That was a leaf of a different colour.

Hazel stopped, looking sickly.

"You're a mate and a father!" said Fiver. "Would you go and get yourself killed to be so reckless?"

"That was also different," said Hazel guiltily. "I wasn't Hazel; but a stupid Bigwig Junior." The older buck suddenly broke down. "I'm sorry Fiver!" he sobbed. "I'm so ashamed. You're obviously more grown-up than me."

"No Hazel," said Fiver, his eyes also oozing with tears. "You are. You're the leader. You're my big brother. The one I ask questions to when I don't know the answer, the one I hide behind whenever I'm scared."

"I just wish this vision never came," said Hazel. "I'm scared of losing you, little brother. When you were born, I cared for nothing else but you. I never told you enough times that I love you."

"I'm scared too, Hazel," said Fiver. "But this vision said there is someplace I could make my wish come true. Besides, I'll have Leo, Silverweed and the Owsla to look after me."

"As well as Gooseberry Schmooseberry," said Hazel, letting a little laugh out.

"Leo told you that didn't he?"

"He did," said Hazel. "I want him to be safe as well. Just because Darklunn is gone doesn't mean there aren't any worse elil. But then there is you, Fiver. I want to look out for you. That's what I've been doing ever since Mother di - since Mother ... moved on."

"I should be returning the favour."

"No way. Let me do the protecting while you do the hiding behind me."

"I'm sorry I screamed at you, Hazel."

"And I'm sorry I yelled."

"We're brothers," said Fiver. "It's a tradition."

They hugged each other for a very long time enjoying it in their own way: Hazel protecting the small rabbit that will always be his baby brother and Fiver pressing his face into his brother's furry chest enjoying the comfort.

"You know what else is a tradition?" asked Fiver.

"What?"

"Tickling the life out of older brothers!"

Fiver pounced on Hazel and tickled him all over to which Hazel fell to the floor laughing his lungs out until he grabbed Fiver and blew a raspberry into his belly. Soon they lay down, worn out from their games.

"Would you like me to spend the night with you?" said Fiver.

"Yes please," said Hazel as he hugged. "I want us to be together for one more time and make the most of it."

….

"Are you worried about this, Silverweed?" I asked.

"Yes," said Silverweed. "I'm frightened for you all though."

"Why not yourself?"

"I don't think anything about myself," he said. "Everyone here is more important than me."

"But you must though," I said. "What if you got hurt and you carried on?"

"I'd be fine," he said. "I'm just glad I'm joining you and Fiver on this journey. Also we will be taking Bluebell and Snowflake much to Dandelion and Fiver's delight."

"I hope Dandelion will succeed," I said.

"Goodnight, Leo," said Silverweed as he hugged me. But then he gasped. "You shall help one who is in threat." Then he fell.

"Silverweed!" I cried. "Are you alright?"

"Err, I'm fine," said Silverweed. "It's nothing."

"Oh no it isn't," I insisted. "Tell me."

"Well," said Silverweed hesitantly, "I share something in common with Fiver. When I touch someone, without meaning to, I can read their trail to tomorrow. Before I died, I lost it. But now that it's back, I feel doomed again. A threat so to speak."

"You call yourself a threat and yet you care for everyone in this warren and Fiver and Hazel took you in as their brother and love you like one," I said. "You're almost as bad as Fiver; thinking you're a threat when you aren't."

"I'm sorry," said Silverweed. "It just feels strange how I possess this ability."

"We all have out own gifts," I said consolably. "Whether normal or magic. Without Fiver, you probably wouldn't be free. He told me the story about how you were forced into his mind to betray the warren. He saved you though, as you saved Watership Down. I just want you to accept who you are and be happy."

"Oh I am happy," said Silverweed. "I chase butterflies and play with some birds."

"That's good," I said. "I won't tolerate my friends and family being upset."

"What happened to Fiver?" he suddenly asked.

We hopped to Hazel's quarters where we found him and Fiver asleep together, Hazel lying on his side while Fiver rested his head comfortably against his brother's belly.

Silverweed shed a tear at the sweet sight.

"Let's leave them," I said. "We got a long day tomorrow."

We hopped back to our quarters noticing Hawkbit digging.

"The joys of digging when I need to be resting for tomorrow," he grumbled.

We snickered and went up to him.

"So you being a helpful mate then are you?" I said.

"Watch I don't hind-kick you, chum," he said. "At least Dandelion and Strawberry are helping me."

We hopped around the corner to find the two playing Bobstones quietly together. Me and Silverweed snickered as we hopped away from them.

"Leo? Silverweed?"

We thought we woke up Hazel but he smiled at us and said, "There's room for two more."

We happily hopped up to him and he rolled over, bringing all three of us to his chest.

A big brother was a better bed than the one Aunt Madeline held; so soft and warm and so easy to make you drift off.


	10. The Demon Owl

We all said goodbye to one another.

I hugged Hazel goodbye, promising him that I will take care fo Fiver every step.

Fiver hugged him tightly. He never wanted to leave him.

"Let's start then," said Hawkbit.

"By the time you get back," said Clover, "You'll have plenty of digging to catch up on."

Hawkbit groaned as he watched Strawberry and Dandelion smiling at him, striking manly poses.

We all hopped away from the waving group.

I was off one again on a journey with Fiver, Silverweed, Pipkin, Dandelion, Strawberry, Hawkbit, Snowflake, Bluebell, Hannah, Stuart, Scree, and of course, Gooseberry Shmooseberry.

…

We came across to a field at night. We all sat down.

I felt an itch in my ear. I tried to get at it but I couldn't get it.

"What's wrong?" asked Fiver.

"My ear is itching and I can't get it," I replied.

"Sit up," instructed Fiver.

I did so.

"Lean your head back"

I did so.

"Now use your foot to scratch the spot."

I did so. It felt very nice. I kept on doing it.

"You can stop now," smiled Fiver.

"But it's relaxing," I joked.

"Come on," laughed Fiver, butting me softly to stop.

"If you ever wanted to get rid of an itch," said Gooseberry. "Here's how I do it. Put your ear against this stump of the tree, then hold your paw to the ear then go up and down. No one could think of such a trick."

"I think Fiver was more of a good teacher," I said.

"Also," said Hawkbit. "How about you hold your ear against the stump of the tree and repeatedly hit your head over it?"

Hawkbit, in my experience, was quite a stinker, but on this occasion, I thought he owned that conceited bully.

Dandelion appeared with a stick in his mouth.

"If you ever needed your back scratched, Bluebell," he said. "I'll use this for you."

"Ants are crawling on that," said Bluebell calmly.

Dandelion stuck out his tongue to find ants crawling about it. He ran for the nearest pond.

Bluebell chuckled sweetly at him. "You never find a buck like that. This reminds me so much of his hiccup issue."

"Snickups?" smiled Strawberry.

"Steal my jokes would you?" I laughed.

"D'aw, selfish much?" teased Strawberry.

I charged at him playfully but then he pinned me down. I completely forgot how d=strong he was.

"How on earth are you so strong?" I asked.

"Digging," said Strawberry. "Helps a flogging ton."

At that moment, Snowflake arrived with Silverweed and Pipkin with fresh apples for supper.

"Wow!" I reacted. "They look so juicy! Where'd you find them?"

"Scree made us follow him to it," said Pipkin. "Snowflake picked the juiciest ones."

"I picked the juiciest for Fiver," she smiled. "He gave me one once."

"Why thank you," gulped Fiver shyly.

As he reached for it, Gooseberry took it saying, "Bette test it. Don't want a sour tounge. I'm off to patrol."

"See a vision of him being taken by a weasel why don't you?" said Hawkbit to Fiver. "He makes Bigwig look like a sweetheart."

"I can't make one, Hawkbit," said Fiver guiltily.

Hawkbit recalled to the day he called Fiver a curse.

"I'm sorry, Fiver," said Hawkbit. "I just hate him so much."

"Me too, Hawkbit," said Fiver. "But vengeance is not the answer."

"This is the second juiciest," said Snowflake handing Fiver another apple. "I'm sorry, Fiver."

"Oh that's okay," smiled Fiver munching it. "They taste just as nice as the ones Bark fed me."

"Bark?" asked Snowflake.

"A badger we are friends with. I hurt my leg and she nursed me by stuffing my belly with apples."

"Didn't have to drag yourself back did you?" I laughed.

"Fortunately," Fiver laughed. "I slept well though."

Dandelion came back with grass in his mouth and spat it back out.

"Vile!" he complained. "Vile, vile, vile, and…and…vile!"

"I know another trick, Dandelion," said Fiver. "Get your claws out and sooth the back gently."

"Speaking of which," said Bluebell. "My back is itching now. Could you help me please, Dandy?"

"Of course, err, Blue-ee," said Dandelion and he did so which the doe found very relaxing.

"Neat trick, Fiver," I said proudly.

"Where did you learn that?" asked Silverweed.

At that time, Gooseberry came in time to witness' it all, as well as Fiver's trick. "How did you - Err, I mean yeah! Taught him that myself."

"What an excellent teacher you are, Gooseberry," I said unconvinced.

" I came up with it myself!" said Fiver offended. "How green can you get?"

" Being Bigwig's lieutenant, I know everything to do with an Owsla. Even their sessions."

"And what sessions do you know of? Babysitting mice?" asked Hawkbit, eyeing Hannah was lying down with Stuart.

"Right here, Hawkbit!" she snapped angrily raising a tiny clenched paw at him.

"He's got a point," said Stuart Little. "They may do that when the time comes for us. "

"I am not ready for that!" said Hannah, shocked.

"Maybe save mice from a mile?" thought Gooseberry. He picked Hannah up by the tail and flung her into the hollow of a huge tree.

"What's the big idea!?" I cried.

"Testing your skills out"

I had enough. I plunged at him but then he lay back and gave me a powerful kick with his legs sending me flying. The others rushed up to me.

"You got to admit," smiled Stuart. "He's quite talented."

"Got anything nice to say?" I groaned. "If not shut up!"

"I told you he's not worth fighting," said Strawberry helping me up.

"You might have been more specific," I coughed.

"I didn't want him to make an example of anyone else," he explained.

"That's okay," I smiled forgivingly.

"Are you alright?" asked Fiver.

"How can I be okay?" I said. "How can any of us be okay with that conceited bully on out tails like a poison bramble? But no harm done, Fiver. Thanks," I added.

"Now about Hannah?" added Dandelion.

We rushed to the tall tree. It was so tall it was like a lamppost in rabbit view.

"And how do we expect to get up there?" said Hawkbit. "Get Scree to confront whatever's up there?"

We ordered Scree to see if it was safe. He flew into the hollow and we heard screeching and howling and Scree came back down.

"Demon Owl," he said.

"I've got it!" cried Fiver. "Scree, you distract the owl and persuade him to leave the hollow while we make a ladder of ourselves to rescue Hannah."

Dandelion stood first, then Strawberry climbed on his shoulders, followed by Hawkbit followed by me, followed by Silverweed, followed by Fiver, followed by Pipkin.

In there he saw Hannah petrified.

"It's alight, Hannah," he said kindly. "Get on my head."

She climbed on it as she scurried down our backs, which tickled. We all giggled but the ladder was beginning to shake. We all wobbled about until we feel, all of us landing on Gooseberry who was watching us coolly.

We all got up groaning, but relieved that Hannah was safe. Scree flew back down.

"Oh, Fiver!" cried Snowflake. "What a clever plan that was!"

"Ere, thank you, Snowflake," he said softly.

Gooseberry on the other hand, still flattened by us, watched the two furiously.

"Hannah!" cried Stuart hugging her.

"Dramatic much?" she said. "Not many owls frighten me. I saved Bigwig form one once after all."


	11. Dandelion's Chance

We dug a burrow for the night.

Bluebell dug her own space.

Dandelion tried to come with an idea to get more attention.

He laid on the floor next other space and pretended to moan.

"What on earth is the matter, Handy-Dandy?" giggled Bluebell.

"The spaces are full," explained Dandelion. "Got nowhere to sleep except here."

"Come in then," she sighed happily.

"Thanks," he said quickly running in but running headfirst to a wall and falling in his back.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I love beetroot," he said dizzily.

She helped him recover by massaging his head. Enjoying it, Dandelion made al little lie.

"My ear is itching, could you rub it?"  
"Certainly," she smiled. She rubbed it, but his ear was so long it went up her nose resulting in a very squeaky, but adorable sneeze.

"Oh sorry!" said Dandelion quickly. As he lay on his back against the wall his ears behind his head.

"What are you doing?" she giggled.

"You might be allergic to my … ears."

Bluebell giggled madly. "I only sneezed once. If I am allergic, why aren't I still sneezing?"

"Because… erm ... I don't know."

"You wouldn't happen to have the strength to scratch me would you?" asked Bluebell. "My back itches."

"I have," said Dandelion. "I have always been the best scratcher for backs since we arrived at Watership Down." Obviously that wasn't true. He scratched her back until she was content.

Soon, they had a little game of Bobstones, which Bluebell proved to be a n expert on. She won every game. They then discussed their favorite things until Bluebell came to digging.

"I'm not too keen on digging," said Dandelion. "Not my thing."

"Oh I see," giggled Bluebell. "Because you're a buck."

"I can dig faster than any doe."

And so a challenge was on. Dandelion dived right into digging, only you get his head stuck in a hole.

"This reminds me of when Strawberry got stuck under the log!" came th muffled complaint.

Bluebell quickly digged though the other side until she came to Dandelion's head, and she pushed it forward to dislodge him.

"I'm getting a bit hot," said Bluebell fanning herself with her paw. "Care to join me outside?"

"Of course," said Dandelion, tripping over his own foot.

They went outside and into a meadow made beautiful by the tsars and moon.

They came across a stream. Dandelion fell forward.

"Err, thought you could use a bridge," he said shyly.

And Bluebell hopped over him.

He got back up, his belly freezing cold and wet, but he smiled.

Many calamites awaited him trying to impress her, such as showing her a tree of fresh apples, but they coincidentally fell on top of him, Squirrels throwing nuts on him for scratching his back on their tree, chased by a pigeon after showing her a nest, and showing her a beautiful swarm of fireflies but swallowed two or three making his mouth glow, much to Bluebell's delight. He was even brave enough to to push her away from a trapped he sensed. He grinned stupidly as he dangle upside down from the rope on his foot.

….

"I must say, " said Bluebell as they were eating some grass back by the burrow, "I was born to a serous family, but you, Dandelion, you make my days with your clumsiness,"

Dandelion gulped. "Really?" he said. "And I thought I was embarrassing myself."

" You make yourself look cute," said Bluebell.

Dandelion gulped down a mouthful of grass, forgetting completely about his previous mistake.

" I think the same for –_HIC! HIC! HIC! HIC! HIC!_"

"And they strike again," giggled Bluebell delighted.

"Funny for _HIC! HIC! HIC!_ You. _HIC!_" said Dandelion. " I was hoping-_HIC!_-the last incident would _be_ the last. _HIC! HIC!_"

Bluebell giggled uncontrollably. "I'm sorry!" she laughed. "But your hiccups are so cute."

"Just 'cause you think _I'm_ cute innit? _HIC!_" said Dandelion tying his ears around his mouth again.

"That won't hold them," she said.

"_HMPH! HMPH! HMPH!_" came the muffled reply. "At leash they or-_HMPH!_-Quieth when I woo zissh. _HMPH! HMPH! HMPH!_"

"What?" she giggled.

A hiccup undid the not and Dandelion said, "I said at least they are-_HIC!_-quiet when I do this. _HIC! HIC! HIC!_"

He bent his head to the ground putting his feet on his long ears, but a hiccup made him do a somersault.

"Rub your belly," said Bluebell.

"What-_HIC! HIC! HIC!_-for? _HIC!_" hiccupped Dandelion.

"It's to stop your hiccups."

Dandelion rubbed his belly, but not where the diaphragm was.

"Up there," Bluebell pointed out pointing at his lower chest.

Dandelion rubbed gently, but it jerked out five, angry hiccups.

"Why is it that-_HIC!_-frogs find home in my belly? _HIC! HIC!_"

"Do you want me to do it for you?" asked Bluebell.

Dandelion hiccupped but smiled. "Oh yes-_HIC!_-please!"

He lied down while Bluebell soothed her paw over his belly over and over. It felt very nice and it started to calm his hiccups down and only a gentle one came out five seconds at a time. But much to his surprise it did more than just calm them down, a single doe's warm paw stopped them.

"Thanks," he said. "I don't know why, but I'm really looking forward to the next time I get them."

"And I'm looking forward to the next trick you play on Gooseberry."

"If I Was brave enough," said Dandelion, "I'd claw his eyes out. Like Ha! Ya! Ha!"

"You must be brave," she giggled.

"That I am," said Dandelion. "I even challenged Hawkbit one time. There was one time he got messed up. He drank from some water humans drink and he got all messed up, acting funny, and then some humans took him inside the house inside a cage and I dashed right into save him."

"Are you sure?" asked Bluebell suspiciously. "Leo told me one time Hawkbit and another buck called Dandelion got themselves in that mess."

Dandelion gulped. "Um, err well. I suppose I sipped a bit...or more?"

"Do you think you could try it again?" she asked. "It would be interesting to see."

"Well, err, if it depends," said Dandelion more embarrassed. I wouldn't want to try it unnecessarily. Woke up with a splitting headache. I could try and get Hawkbit back into it, as you know I am the Prince of Tricks.

And me you damsel in distress," said Bluebell muzzling her face in his chest.

Dandelion's cheeks went pink.

"Oh err, I think we should get a kip," said Dandelion. "Who knows how long the others have been sleeping for?"

"You're right," said Bluebell. "Before we sleep, I have something for you."

And she nuzzled his nose with hers.

Dandelion enjoyed it when suddenly:

"Urp!"

Dandelion stuffed his paws in his mouth as if his hiccups had come back.

"I am so sorry," he said. "It was the flayrah."

"I can tell," she giggled, licking his cheek. "Your breath smells like roses."

And Dandelion danced dreamily back into the burrow humming happily before collapsing on his belly to sleep.


	12. Romeo and Juliet

Me Fiver and Silverweed sat in a huge comfortable burrow.

"You ought to be proud of yourself, Fiver," smiling.

"But I only came up wit had an idea," said Fiver glumly.

"But you helped Hannah," I said. "Something Snowflake would love you for. Unselfishness."

"Exactly," said Silverweed. "You are there for anyone."

"You'd even be there for Snowflake if she was in trouble would you not?"

"Anything," said Fiver.

"I knew you would," said I. "Like Romeo was with Juliet?"

"Who?" asked Fiver.

"Romeo and Juliet," I said. "It's a beautiful love story, but very heartbreaking. I don't if you might want to hear it."

"I would," said Fiver. "It's nice to hear someone else's stories. Dandelion is the only one who tells them. Not that they're bad, but I always wanted someone new."

I cleared my throat and began.

_There once was a time, where love proved to be stronger than anger. The story begins with two warrens: Montague Warren and Capulet Warren. These two warrens were at a deadly war with one another. One night, Montague's son Romeo went with some friends to Capulet Warren's party in disguise. Romeo was lovesick with a doe named Rosaline who didn't feel that same way, so his cousin Benvolio persuaded him to come to compare other girls with her. Romeo's eyes soon fell upon a beautiful doe. No other doe as beautiful as her. She felt the same way for him and they nuzzled each other, love at first sight. The doe's name was Juliet. She loved Romeo very much, but soon they realized their love for each other was endangered: As Romeo came from Montague's Warren, Juliet was from Capulet's Warren. They were in love with each other and their families hated each other. After the party, Romeo snuck back to see her. She expressed that she loved him. Romeo told her he loves her too and wants to marry her. He went to see Friar Laurence, a priest. He thought it was a good idea to marry the two lovers, thinking it would end their family's war, so he married them. Soon, Juliet's cousin Tybalt confronted Romeo. He told him he saw him at their party and wanted him to pay. Romeo's friend Mercutio stepped in when he refused. Romeo tried to stop them but as a result, Tybalt clawed Mercutio, killing him. Romeo, full of rage, killed Tyablt in return. Romeo was banished from the Fields of Verona._

_Meanwhile, Juliet's parents were forcing her to marry another buck named Paris. But Juliet wanted nothing to do with him. However, her father angrily threatened to banish her form the warren if she didn't marry him. Desperate, she rushed to Friar Laurence for help. He gave her a sleeping potion. If she drank it, she would fall into a deep, deep sleep but she would seem dead to her family. So then they would put her in their tomb and Romeo could come to redeem her and they could run away and be happy forever. That night, after telling her father she changed her mind about ha marriage, Juliet's drank the potion to the last drop and feel into a deep, deep sleep. The next morning, her family believe she is dead and took her to their tomb._

_In another meadow, Romeo heard some news about Juliet being dead._

_He returned to the Fields of Verona to see Juliet for the last time. He broke into the tomb and found her. He didn't know she was still alive. He brought with him some strong he stole form a farmer and tied to a stick next to his bride's grave. He put the noose around his neck and chocked to death. Juliet finally woke up to find her husband dead in his shining wire. She didn't want to live without the buck she lived more than anything, so she found a poisoned bramble, and plunged into her chest, and fell dead by his side._

_Knowing that their fight had caused their children's death, the two feuding warrens finally ended their war. For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo._

Silverweed let out a tear.

"That was a sad story," he said. "They deserved to live happily ever after due to how much in love they were with one another."

"But what was that story about?" asked Fiver.

"A story that proves that love is stronger than hate," I explained. "But it showed that Romeo would go anywhere with Juliet even in death, and you proved that you help your friends in any way after what Hannah went through tonight."

"I guess you're right," said Fiver. "Thank you for the that beautiful story, Leo."

"Anything for my rabbit brother," I said. "You as well, Silverweed."

We all said good night to one another, hugged and called it a night.


	13. Hazel's Nightmare

Hazel was lying in his burrow next primrose. He wondered how little Fiver was doing with Leo and Silverweed? He knew he should be following along with the vision but he'd rather be the one to be killed to spare the little brother he would do anything for.

He closed his eyes to his slumber.

He was in a field where he was surrounded by maybe daisies. In the distance, he saw a little figure: His brother. He rushed up to him and hugged him and rolled about the field with him still rapped safely around his arms.

"Oh Fiver!" he said happily. "I'm glad you're alright."

"I'm so happy to see you, big brother," said Fiver lying on top of him. "I was wring to stop you from coining with me."

"No I was wrong," said Hazel. "I should know better."

"Race you," said Fiver leaping off his brother. "Leo, Silverweed and the others are waiting over the meadow."

"Alright," smiled Hazel mischievously. "Get set go!" and he dashed off.

He did his best give Fiver a chance, but suddenly, he noticed that he ran far away from Fiver.

"Where are you?" he called. He rushed back to find a black, anorexic rabbit eating him.

"NOOOO!" he screamed as the doe cackled horribly.

Hazel found himself back in his burrow. He rushed into Fiver's quarters: he wasn't here.

There. The dream made him forget about what is doing.

"FIVER! FIVER!" he screamed. "HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! FIVER'S GONE!"

"Hazel!" cried Primrose. "Hazel! Calm down!"

"He's gone Primrose!" shouted Hazel. "Fiver's gone."

Everyone rushed in at the sight.

Hazel began crying into Primrose.

"Everyone go back to sleep," ordered Primrose. "He just had a bad dream."

Everyone left.

"You were dreaming, Hazel," said Primrose.

"A rabbit killed him," sobbed Hazel.

"He's out there safe and sound with the Owsla, Leo and Silverweed by his side," assured Primrose.

Hazel suddenly remembered. Dreams like that always make you forget about something before it comes back to you.

"I never want to dream anything like that again!" he sobbed.

Hazel sobbed and sobbed into his mate's shoulder and she licked his cheek.

"Fiver will be okay with the Owsla around," she comforted. "You just had a very nasty dream."

"I dreamed I was in a field. I reunited with Fiver and we had a little race to find the others when a doe witch ate him alive! What if it's real? What if? If it Is, I will never forgive myself! I let him go on his own, even though he told me not to!" he began to cry hard. Primrose licked him again and again on his face for as long as he needed consoling.

"Shh, shh," she comforted. "Fiver is safe and sound. He is bound to be alive and well with everyone by his side."

"But his vision said former enemy, brother friend must stay put. What if it's a death trap? Fiver's never had such a vision," Hazel sobbed as huge tears oozed nastily from his eyes. "I'd rather take the pain and injury that may come to him than him facing it. He's too young."

"But if you died, you've left me and the children," said Primrose. "How do you think we would feel? It's like you losing Fiver. If anything happened to him, Frith forbid, he would want you to live for him."

Hazel looked down in despair.

"I'm so sorry, Primrose," he said, halting his crying. "I'm frightened."

"It was only a nightmare," said Primrose kindly. "Come on, let's go back to sleep."

"Primrose?"

She turned back to him.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she said smiling warmly.


	14. The Plan (Gooseberry's Colour)

As everyone was asleep, Gooseberry crept outside and went to the darkest edge of a forest. He went to the darkest open space and blowing to the night wind.

In an instant, a doe appeared. She was disgustingly anorexic, her fur; dirty gray-black, and her eyes, ghostly blue.

"I understand you got issues with a doe you want?" she croaked.

"Yes, Chillblack," said Gooseberry. "But I have a little … runt issue."

"A girl mouse issue too," said a voice underneath them. Stuart was looking up at them evilly. "My only desire is to be the only mouse who ever lived. But Hannah is ruining my reputation."

"So," said Gooseberry fondly. "There's a change, a mouse wanting to tag with my ambitions."

"You're telling me," said Stuart. "I keep trying to impress her into making her leave the Down but I keep failing and she seems to keep falling in love with me."

"Back to business," said the witch impatiently. "So, what plan can we think of to get this runt you mention of out of your way to be with this charming doe?"

"Something to persuade her to fall out of love with him," said Gooseberry. "You see, Snowflake will only go for anyone peaceful like he is. But what if he wasn't?"

"I suppose I could whip something up for your eagerness to have this Snowflake," smiled Chillblack evilly. She looked up to she sky hissed like a snake and suddenly Vervain appeared.

"At least warn me when you're gong to make me appear some place else," he grumbled.

"Hold your tongue, Vervain," she hissed. "You have an errand to do. You'll do anything to not sass me and obey me. You don't want me turning you back to what you were before you found me."

"No! No!" cowered Vervain. "Anything but that! Anything!"

"Very well," she smiled. She raised her paws up to the night; the leaves of the trees blew ferociously as the beam of the full moon shot down. A white ball grew into the shape of a cabbage until it was a cabbage.

Stuart Little burst into a stupid fit of laughter.

"How will that change anything?!" he laughed, his eyes watering. "Hello, Snowflake. Take this fresh cabbage. 'Oh thank you Goosey-Goosey,' D'AHAHAHAHAHA!

Gooseberry stamped on him to demand silence.

"One bite," instructed Chillbalck, "and Fiver's heart will turn to black. Snowflake will be put off by him and she will be yours."

Gooseberry chuckled coldly.

"And how do you expect Fiver to bite it?" said Vervain. "It's not like he will just accept anything off anyone. He doesn't get on well with."

"That's where you come in, my precious Vervain," smiled Chillblack. "You shall be a hawk and you will give Fiver the cabbage and be kind and gentle. The kinder the more persuasive."

"I love it," snorted Vervain.

"Snowflake shall be mine soon," said Gooseberry, chortling spitefully.


	15. The Persuasion from the Hawk

I woke up to find myself in a similar garden. It was beautiful. I wanted to find some butterflies to chase. I found one and started to chase it. It then led me to a house. A house I dreaded to ever see again: The house of Aunt Madeline!

"Hello, bunny," said a voice behind me. Aunt Madeline herself, shining wire in hand! She began to chase me. I ran as fast as I could. When I looked back, I saw she was shrinking. She began to grow black fur and looked horribly skinny. She was some sort of a witch rabbit. I ran desperately out of terror.

"HAZEL!" I screamed. "BIGWIG! CAMPION! HELP!"

As I ran, Gooseberry stepped into my path and grabbed me for her.

"Dinner is served," said the witch rabbit. She grabbed my chest and got ready to dig in.

I woke up to birds singing outside. Fiver and Silverweed were still asleep. I started to cry a little due to how horrible the dream was. I wished one of them were awake so I have a hug to banish my fear. After coming to, I decided to take some morning air. I tiptoed quietly out of the burrow, but I tripped over Dandelion.

He woke up gasping.

"Why are you sleeping out here?" I asked as I got back up.

"Sleepwalking probably," said Dandelion.

"Or going to see Bluebell?"

"What?"

"Me, Fiver and Silverweed and the others woke up to another hiccup fit from someone."

Dandelion blushed.

"Not again," said Pipkin appearing form his burrow, laughing.

"I thought you learned not to gulp grass down so quickly," said Fiver. "Morning none the less."

"But she stopped them, this time," he said. "She just rubbed my belly and they stopped just like that."

"And thank goodness for that," grumbled Hawkbit appearing with Strawberry. "I'm not suffering for another night with another frog in the belly case."

"You were both adorable last night," said Strawberry smiling. "Even when you belched in her face."

We snickered.

"But what happened to Gooseberry?" I asked. "Surely he was awoken by the hiccup case."

"Who cares about Goose Moose?" responded Strawberry. "He wasn't there to spoil anything."

"Or maybe he went to look for a real water witch to grant his wish for Snowflake being his," I said, smiling at Dandelion.

"Lait ym etib," said Dandelion.

"What id that one?" Silverweed asked.

"Bit my tail backwards," said Dandelion.

"Do that to him next time why don't you?" I suggested.

"Wonderful!" giggled Bluebell. "My buck for jokes aren't you?" she chuckled tickling his neck.

"Isn't he just?" said Snowflake coming from her burrow.

"Strawberry and I can pull off this Gooseberry stuff too," boasted Hawkbit.

We all gathered outside and Hawkbit pounded his chest and said in a deep voice, "Hello all. I am Gooseberry, the handsomest buck in this world. Butterflies make me sick. I always chew on dog bones. I once ate a flower with a bumblebee inside. Ask me a question any question."

"How are you so stupid?" asked Dandelion.

"I worked for many seasons to get this muscle," said Hawkbit. "And I finally grew so big, I forgot to use my brain, so as a result, it's the size of a pollen bud."

We all screamed with laughter.

Strawberry got up and looked all manly. "My name is Gooseberry. As a kitten, I was fat as cat. I'd only eat and eat, and many would think I was a hedgehog!"

"Why did you lose weight then?" laughed Hawkbit.  
"Because every time I'd run," said Strawberry, "I'd trip and roll down the hill like a hedgehog and always knock myself amnesia. There was time it happened, I thought was frog due to how fat I was and that rabbits can hop."

We all laughed so hard, out sides began to hurt.

Dandelion got up. He went around the corner and in twenty seconds, he was back wearing a grass skirt, a daisy chain necklace and a rose on the top of his head.

We all shrieked with laughter.

"My name is Gooseberry," said Dandelion doing a little hula dance shaking his hips at us. "I may look like a buck, but seeing as I run from danger I prove to be a doe. Oop!" he threw a pelvic thrust at us.

Bluebell joined in saying, "Does are brave you know."

"I know," I remarked. "But not this one here," he pointed at himself.

Bluebell punched his belly playfully and he danced about as if he we drunk.

"I'm really a buck!" said Dandelion doing the hula again. "The reason I made myself look like a buck is to get out of digging because when I was young, I dug a burrow where a weasel's head stuck out and chased me all day long! I only got rump bitten."

We laughed again, our eyes watering.

Hawkbit stood up again. "I think I can get any girl by just telling them what I expect of them."

He went up to Dandelion still in drag and said, "Here's what I expect of you. Dig from dawn until dusk and groom the kits. I'll be patrolling for elil."

"Oh my Goose-Moosey!" said Dandelion in a girly voice and danced with him. "You most certainly are nit the dream buck for me." And he softly hind kicked him.

We all laughed and applauded at this amazing performance, but stopped dead at what new scene had just started: Gooseberry was behind them watching them. Hakwbit was doing a dizzy dance and beating his chest at us while Dandelion made fun of Gooseberry doing a hula belly dance.

Hawkbit was just shaking his tail at us, when he came face to face with Gooseberry, looking down on him. Dandelion was still doing the hula when he turned to see Gooseberry as well. They both stopped dead.

"Seeing as you both like to taunt others and make impersonations," he said, "maybe we can put it to practical use. You, Dandelion shall stay like that until I permit you to remove it. And you, Hawkbit, are relieved of it and can groom me clean today."

"But..but," began Hawkbit.

"Make it cleaning my feet for butting," he said. "We will all stay here today, I can see a cloud coming this way."

Fiver suddenly yelled in pain.

_Elil is coming with a treat_

_Darkens kindness if one should eat_

_Persuasions strong but victim's choice_

_If good turns bad and bad rejoice_

He fell but I dropped on my front for him to fall on my back.

"It's okay, Fiver," I said, hugging him comfortingly like consoling a little child that awoke from a bad dream.

Fiver began to cry.

"These visions frighten me," he sobbed. "It hurts! It hurts!"

"I know," I said quietly, cradling him.

"Man up, Fiver," laughed Gooseberry. "It's only an mental illness you have."

"You're fighting for a biting," I rhymed angrily.

"Don't want to go there," he said. "I'm sure Strawberry warned you enough times."

I growled in forced control.

"I'm sorry, Leo," said Fiver who was still crying. "I am being a baby."

"You're not," I said kindly, "it's okay to cry when something frightens you."

Thunder clapped, and we all scuttled into the burrow.

"You may tend to him," said Gooseberry. "But Hawkbit, we've go some grooming to do. And you, Dandelion can entertain me with that dancing of yours."

They both followed him glumly.

We hopped into mine Fiver and Silverweed's chamber dragging in Fiver who had passed out.

"Lay him on my side," I ordered. "He needs to rest on something soft."

They did what they were told. We stood there for sometime when Fiver's eyes slowly woke again.

"How do you feel, Fiver?" I asked.

"I'm okay now," said Fiver.

"What do you suppose that vision was about?" asked Pipkin.

"I don't know," said Fiver. "Elil is coming with a treat."

"Anyone home?" said a voice from outside.

We hopped outside to find a Hawk with a huge, healthy cabbage.

"Who are you?" asked Pipkin.

"Ver-lona," paused the Hawk.

"What are you doing here?" asked Snowflake.

"Which one of you is Fiver?"

Fiver stepped forth.

"This here cabbage," said Verlona, "came from an admirer."

"Hold a minute," I said suspiciously. "What admirer?"

"I'll tell not," said Verlona. "Just taste this, Fiver and you shall be one happy buck. You can become a full-grown buck, and not a runt, which you are now. Think about it, you really want someone in your life don't you? No! Don't tell me. I know all, just taste this wonderful, cabbage."

"No."

"What?" said the hawk.

"No!" snapped Fiver. "My vision came in the nick of time. If I east that, I will turn evil."

"Nonsense!" chuckled Verlona. "Who would tell you such a thing?"

"His visions," I said in defense. "He can read anything before it happens!"

"Ah yes, Woundwort had nightmares about him."

Verlona had a look of shock on his face. Pipkin stared at him in suspicion.  
"What do you mean this about Woundwort, Ver- 'gasp' Vervain!"

"Sneaky little rascal!" he snarled.

"After him!" shouted Pipkin, but he was already off, and as for the cabbage, it rotted into ashes.

"That was close," said Fiver.

I turned to look at Gooseberry who, for some reason, had a look of anger in his eyes. I wanted to interrogate, but decided to wait for a better time when something more suspicious happened.


	16. Beauty and the Beast

Gooseberry ordered that we stay again for the night, which got me even more suspicious, but I couldn't risk following him, I couldn't get kicked by him again. Twice was enough, equally from being pinned down by Strawberry.

"Do you really think it's important to be perfect in the body to be a doe's dream, Fiver?" I asked him in mine and Silverweed's quarters at sunset.

"I do," said Fiver. "Hazel is handsome because he isn't a runt."

"But look at Campion, Fiver," said Silverweed. "Bruised, scarred only one ear, but that doesn't stop Blackberry loving him."

"Which reminds me of another story," I said smiling.

Fiver lightened up quickly.  
"I love your stories!" he commented settling himself down.

"Very well," I said smiling. I cleared my throat and began.

_An old buck lived with his three young daughters. All three were beautiful but the youngest daughter possessed more beauty than the other two out together, and her name was Belle. Her sister hated her as a result, for they were vain and into beauty. Their father decided to go hunting far away for some fresh flayrah and the two older daughters ordered a present each. Belle wished for nothing, but her father begged to let him spoil her. So she gave in to make him happy. She wished for a rose of pure white. The father became hopelessly lost on his journey and found a warren for shelter. No one was there, but he had unexpected surprises for him such as a fresh bed and fresh flayrah in the morning. When he was getting ready to leave, he saw a bush of white rises and he remembered what Belle wanted. He went to pick one, when a huge, enormous, hideous, frightening rabie rabbit appeared. He threatened to kill him for stealing his roses, but the father begged to be spared, which the beast agreed to, in return for his youngest daughter. He ran away and retuned home safely but said nothing about what happened. But eventually the beast came to their burrow and took Belle away. She felt her life of joy and sunshine was at an end. However, the rabbit tended to seem sad, not the least bit frightening towards her. Days passed, and he took her to a garden of beautiful flowers saying it was for her. He then began to show gentility towards her, such as playing with the birds and making daisy chains. Belle felt safer rather than frightened. One day she got the news that her father was ill, and may be dying. She begged the beast to let her return to see him. Her allowed her, but told her to come back in three days otherwise he'd die of a broken heart. She returned home to find her father sick in bed. Eventually, he moved on. Belle was so overwhelmed with grief she forgot her promise she made to the beast. A week passed when she remembered. She dashed all the way back to the warren to find him lying dead in the flower field. Belle was heartbroken. She begged for him to wake up. She loved him and wanted to marry him. Suddenly, the sun shone on him, which meted his ugliness away and she came face-to-face with the most handsome buck she had ever come across. He woke up and kissed her. He told her she had broken the spell of a witch who turned him into a beast, who said the spell would be broken if he could find someone to love him the way he was, and that someone was Belle. So they became buck and doe and all their days were happy forevermore._

Silverweed shed another tear like he did with _Romeo and Juliet_. "That was so beautiful. A much happier ending."

"What's a kiss?" asked Fiver.

"When you put your lips with someone to show your love."

I demonstrated by kissing my paw.

"But what was the moral of it?" asked Silverweed.

"Belle was terrified of the beast's ghastly appearance," I explained. "But when she saw his gentility and kind heart, she wasn't so afraid. The moral of the story is beauty comes from within. Like with you and Snowflake, Fiver. She likes you for your inner beauty not for what you look like outside. That's how sweet she is. But you're not ugly."

"Please, Leo," said Fiver. "I am. _All_ runts are ugly."

"If my nieces saw you now," I said, "they would hug and kiss you all day long. Animals that are small are known to be cute. Plus, I always protect you from Gooseberry's abuses, as you are my brother who deserves protection. Give us both a smile now. Would you want Hazel to see you like this? Even your mother?"

"I never knew her," said Fiver. "She died giving birth to me."

"I'm really sorry," I said guiltily.

"It's okay," said Fiver. "You didn't know."

Me and the other two made ourselves comfortable and rested for the night.


	17. Brother's Concern

Hazel stared out into the hills that night, wondering what his little brother might be doing this very moment. Maybe facing a weasel? Hurt his leg? Bumped into another beast? A badger only not friendly like Bark?

Suddenly, a little kitten ran up to him. Its fur was covered in mud. The colour of it was similar to Fiver's tone.

"It's me! Fiver!" cried the kitten.

"Oh, Mallow!" smiled Hazel warmly. "You little rascal!"

"I thought that I could be Fiver until he returned."

"You're the sweetest son I ever had, Mallow. But you don't need to. You're already my son. I couldn't ask for more."

He lay down on his back, picking his son up holding him up in the air.

"But wouldn't you want a backup if you miss him terribly?" asked Mallow.

"It would be wonderful," said his father putting him back down. "But it is the real one you would miss the most.

"I'm sorry I upset you," said Mallow remorsefully shaking the mud off of himself.

"You didn't upset me at all, little one," smile Hazel.

"What would you and Uncle Fiver do when you were young?"

"He loved to tickle me stupid," said Hazel.

"So you're ticklish?" asked Mallow.

Hazel gulped realizing that he had just given himself away. "No, no, no. I only just let him think I was."

Mallow hopped on his father and tickled him everywhere, and Hazel laughed hysterically as they rolled down the hill. They reached the bottom, Hazel on his back and Mallow on his chest.

"Give up yet?" he laughed.

"I have to, you little blighter," Hazel chuckled.

They hopped back up the hill, Hazel still giggling when Primrose hopped up to them. She looked down on Mallow.

"You've been tickling him haven't you, you wicked thing!" she chuckled.

"I tried to be like Uncle Fiver so Father wouldn't miss him so."

"How sweet of you," said, Primrose. What he just said made her close to tears.

"Can I stay out a bit longer and keep Father company?"

"That's what I came out to do, Mallow," admitted " Run along now, son," smiled Hazel, patting Mallow's head. "We'll check on you three soon."

"Goodnight," said Mallow, nuzzling his parents and hopping back into the burrow.

As soon as he disappeared, Primrose turned to her mate, a look of concern on her face.

"Are you feeling okay, Hazel?"

:"I haven't forgotten the nightmare I had last night.

I feel it's a sign!"

"If it was a sign, Fiver would see it. It's just superstition with that you are thinking. I pity you very deeply. This nightmare must have been very horrible."

"I'm just scared for Fiver, Primrose - even Silverweed and Leo. Silverweed, he had already been through so much, spending his life at Cowslips' death trap and wasting his youth losing his own life, and then Leo, he was an honoured guest only to be threatened with his life by Darklunn."

Darklunn is dead, Hazel," Primrose assured him. "Silverweed is now safe, so is Leo. And if any harm were to befall them, Fiver would sense it or Silverweed would read it.

Hazel sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry, Primrose. Maybe I am just being superstitious. There is no other villain with them but Gooseberry."

"Exactly," said Primrose, smiling warmly. "He is a conceited, pompous stinging nettle, only that, nothing dangerous.

Hazel sighed in relaxation hoping to huff out his fearful feeling.

" I love you, Primrose. The minute I saw your eyes, I knew you were meant for me."

"I love you too, Hazel," said Primrose. "But no, your eyes made me realize you were for me.

" Your eyes warmed up m heart."

" Your eyes made me feel all protected and safe from the hostility of Vervain."

"How about this then? Our eyes joined together like the sun and moon.

Primrose buried her face into her mate's chest.

"I love that best," she smiled. "But I was going to say I love you first."

"I was," Hazel playfully argued

"No, I was," laughed Primrose.

"How would you know?"

"Because I am one who knows who I love and you are the one."

"I suppose we maybe had our own coincidence there," Hazel chuckled.

"I'm just hoping you will recover from this nightmare soon," consoled Primrose.

Hazel sighed. "Me too."

"I love you, Hazel."

Hazel laughed at his defeat.

…

Back in the same spot where the cursed cabbage plan was conducted, Chillblack was berating the wretched Vervain for his plan foil.

"YOU LIP-SLIPPING IDIOT!" she screamed, scratching his side. "HOW COULD YOU GIVE YOURSELF AWAY?! WHAT SORT OF BUCK LIKE YOURSELF RUINS A WELL THOUGHT-OUT PLAN?!"

"Please!" cowered Vervain. "It was that meddling Pipkin's fault! He put two-and-two together!"

"So what?" snapped Gooseberry desperately. "The plan is ruined. We must make another!"

"And how exactly will we do that?" laughed Stuart Little, annoyingly. "Get Snowflake to eat the cabbage herself to be like you?"

Gooseberry stamped on him to shut him up.

"No," said Gooseberry. "We must find another way to get Fiver out of the way. We must be rid of him. I hated him from the start of meeting him at Watership Down and I hate him even more. He has always been trouble to me. Snowflake seems to have feelings for him. I won't let him have her. Snowflake is mine. Always mine. He always wishes he wasn't a runt, so there must be a chance after all"

"Then you are speaking to the correct companion," smiled Chillblack nightmarishly. She called something out and a bat appeared. It flew down to them and she killed it. She poured its blood into a huge leaf and then she ordered Vervain to fetch some fresh water, which he did. She mixed it with the blood and then she called upon lighting to blend in with the contents. She wrapped it up and said, "I shall deliver it to Fiver when the time ids right. When he is alone. I will persuade him to drink this, and he will turn into a strong, handsome buck. But by the time they will have reached my warren, I will trick his visions into leading him there like how you asked me to lure them away in the first place, the poison will start to take affect and soon when the full moon rises, Fiver will be dead and gone and Snowflake shall be yours forevermore."

"Brilliant!" smiled Vervain.

"I love it," smiled Gooseberry.

And all four of them cackled as the thunder struck again.


	18. Fiver and Snowflake Together

It was a beautiful night. The stars shone beautifully in the sky. I remembered the times when I watched them with Fiver in my last visit. How I adored those memories.

"Remember when we would watch he starts together, Leo?" said Fiver smiling.

"How could I forget?" I said smiling at him.

"So where is Gooseberry now?" asked Silverweed.

"Admiring his reflection in a lake probably," I joked.

"I reckon if he did," joined Hawkbit, "he might scare away all the fish and bring the frogs up."

He laughed at his own joke but we all found it funny.

Dandelion hopped up to us still in his dress.

"Hello-_HIC!_-all!"

"Well Gooseberry must have brought the frogs up now," groaned Hawkbit. "Hoppy-Hiccup here's already got one stuck in his belly."

"Oh, Dandelion!" I criticized. "This is the third time you've given yourself the hiccups."

"I've always had them since I was young. _HIC!_" hiccupped Dandelion.

"He meant by coming here to meet us, thick ears," chortled Strawberry.

"This time I-_HIC!_-gave myself them on-_HIC!_-purpose," said Dandelion proudly. "As soon as-_HIC!_-Bluebell hears me hic-_HIC!_-cup, she will sooth her paw over me again. _HIC!_ I found it really relax-_HIC!_-ing. The sooner I feel her beautiful-_HIC!_-paw, the bett-_HIC!_-er."

"What a lovely night," said Bluebell who was emerging from the burrow. "Aren't the stars beautiful Dandelion?"

"Yes, they sure are," said Dandelion. He hopped up to her and opened his mouth ready for a new hiccup to come out…silence.

"Why is your mouth open?" asked Bluebell giggling.

"Still think my breath is lovely?" he asked, covering the real reason as to why he did it.

"Like violets," sighed Bluebell. "I'll just be in the burrow for a second."

And she hopped off.

"Does really do make a good hiccup remedy don't they, Dandelion?" Pipkin chuckled. "You take only one look at one to stop them."

"Oh shut up," moaned Dandelion disappointedly.

"WHAT YOU MEAN 'LEAVE ME ALONE'?! YOU SPOILED DOE YOU!"

"It's just my choice! Please! I want to be alone for only a while to watch the stars!"

We heard terrible fighting down the hill. Me, Fiver, Silverweed, Pipkin, Hawkbit, Dandelion, Strawberry and Bluebell shot down the scene to see Gooseberry handling Snowflake. Snowflake had a look of terror in her face.

"I only want some peace to myself!" cried Snowflake.

"NO ONE SAYS NO TO GOOSEBERRY! YOU FILTHY BLACK DOE!"

I suspected Gooseberry said something extremely insulting because everyone gasped in shock and disgust. What he said, I expected it to be a racist insult of some sort.

"You didn't mean to call me that?" whimpered Snowflake.

"INDEED I DO!" roared the buck. "FOR A DOE AS STUBBORN AS YOURSELF!"

With that, he scratched her face and pushed hard against a tree trunk and he hopped towards us.

"What are you lot doing here?! Move out!"

We all hopped back to the burrow but Fiver stayed behind to look at poor Snowflake on the floor, weeping. He hopped up to her and licked the cut on her cheek.

"You'll be alright," he said crouching down. "Fiver's here now. He'll take care of you."

"Why did he do that?" she sobbed. "Why did he call me that?"

"He can't be like you that's why," said Fiver.

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't know how to be as sweet and angelic as you, Snowflake. There are loads of bucks who would give anything to be your mate."

"Not as wonderful as you."

He blushed.

"I was wondering" Fiver hesitated. "When Gooseberry falls asleep, you might want to have a night out with me?"

Snowflake looked shocked for a second but then she said, "Oh yes! Yes! I would love to!"

….

Me and Silverweed settled in ours and Fiver's burrow.

"Where's Fiver?" asked Silverweed.

"Probably helping Snowflake," I decided. "He cares for her deeply and will to anything to keep harm form her. That's why he deserves her."

"Gooseberry will never be her doe," agreed Silverweed. "Fiver is more loving."

"What is a Black Doe?" I asked, remembering the actions of Gooseberry's assault.

"Black Doe or Black Buck", explained Silverweed in a very serious tone, "is a very nasty, disgusting, blasphemous name to a rabbit who is fitting to be taken by the Black Rabbit of Inle. It's a very horrible thing to call someone. Greedy, selfish and violent as some people are, I don't know anyone who deserves to be called that."

"Gooseberry?" I said in an unregretful tone.

"That's not nice," remarked Silverweed. "Horrible and conceited as he is, no one should be ever be called that. If you take Frith as your savior, you wouldn't say that."

"I'm sorry, Silverweed," I said. "I didn't mean to. Gooseberry just makes me really angry."

"I forgive you," said Silverweed addressing me with his usual sweet smile. "I can forgive you for anything. I completely understand your anger."

"So you would agree that we need to get back at him?"

"Mmm, sort of," he said hesitantly.

"What's wrong?"

"When I first came to live at Watership Down, Hawkbit and Dandelion asked me to mess up Bigwig's mind and they told me I should because I'm their friend. I didn't know what I was doing, but Bigwig overheard this and he talked me into playing a trick on them to teach them a lesson for encouraging me to try it. I made them think I have messed up Bigwig's mind to make themselves forgotten by him. I then tricked them into saying they can break Bigwig's mind block by acting like utter fools in front of him and carrying out the orders he has given them."

I laughed very madly but then I stopped when Silverweed looked down regretfully.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked. "You did the right thing tricking them like that. You should never grant requests like getting into Bigwig's mind even when you are begged to do it. That's peer pressure."

"I know," said Silverweed. "But after the truth was revealed, they were very angry with me. I just don't know which path to follow. I feel I might do something wrong again. I don't want any part of a wrongdoing I am blind of."

"I will let you know what's right and what's wrong Silverweed," I said. "You are a very nice, considerate buck who always cares for his friends. You would do wrongdoings if it were for the sake of others like how Dandelion did for Fiver with his water witch prank. But there are times we prank each other for a little joke."

"Will you stick with me so I know I go on the right path to teach Gooseberry a lesson? Please?"

"Of course I will," I smiled.

"Thank you, Leo," he said, smiling gratefully.

We hugged and then suddenly he gasped.

"We shall face danger very soon!" he said in a way of hypnotism.

"What?" I said. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know," he said. "That's why I'm so scared of myself sometimes. Reading the trail of tomorrow haunts me."

Snowflake hopped back into the burrow with Fiver. She had a doc leaf over her face. She told Fiver she would see him later as she hopped into Bluebell's burrow.

"Oh you poor daffodil," sympathized Bluebell looking at Snowflake holding the doc leaf to her cheek."

"I saw Gooseberry as a pest at first, Bluebell," said Snowflake. "But now I'm scared of him."

"This may sound poor," said Bluebell. "But despite his size, you should hide from your fears behind Fiver and let him protect you from elil like Gooseberry."

"Oh I couldn't possibly," said Snowflake. "Fiver's brave I agree, but with him being a runt, I hate to imagine what would become of him if he confronted Gooseberry."

Fiver hopped into our burrow smiling rather proudly.

"We are so proud of you, Fiver," smiled Silverweed. "You stayed there for her even when Gooseberry snapped at us to go."

"Someone had to help her. She's sweet, gentle, angelic and beautiful. She shouldn't be treated like that. She deserves someone like Hazel or Dandelion; not a psychopath like Gooseberry. How could he call her a dark rabbit?"

"We'll pay him back, Fiver," I promised. "I swear by Rosie we will."

"Who's Rosie?" asked Silverweed curiously.

"A girl I love," I explained. "I am hopelessly in love with her except this other guy Elliott Edderdeen tries to convince her that she is the one for him which he clearly isn't. He's everything Gooseberry is: he's arrogant, he's conceited, ridiculously pompous, and he thinks he is the best of everything to do with playing parts in productions. But Rosie is soft towards me. I pray one day, I will ask her out."

"I've asked Snowflake out," said Fiver shyly.

Me and Silverweed looked in shock and then we smiled and hugged him very proudly.

Later, me and Silverweed combed Fiver's fur with our nails which felt very nice to him.

"Stop laughing, Fiver," I smiled. "You're fidgeting so much, you are ruffling your fur out of line."

"Sorry, Leo," laughed Fiver. "It just tickles."

"Nearly done now," said Silverweed.

"We are really impressed with you, Fiver," I remarked. "It takes courage to ask someone out like that."

"But suppose I did something embarrassing on our night out?"

"You'll be fine," I said.

"How do you know?" asked Fiver.

"Have faith," said Silverweed.

"Let's look at the facts how everything will be fine," I said. "Do accidents ever happen to you when you are with Snowflake?"

"No."

"Do you ever get the hiccups when you are with her?"

"No."

"Did you ever belch in her face?"

"No."

"Is she sweet with you?"

"Yes."  
"Do you make her laugh?"

"Yes."

"So there you are," I finished. "Just because Dandelion gets many of those calamities I mentioned earlier doesn't mean it will happen to you."

"What is it like when you are with Rosie?" asked Fiver.

"I always feel awkward because I don't know how to impress her, in spite of how content she is."

"I'm almost like that with Snowflake."

"We'll get our girls together," I smiled.

"I'm just nervous, Leo," said Fiver.

"Here's an idea," I said. "Let me and Silverweed rub our ears onto you."

We rubbed our ears onto his fur and I said, "So now part of us will be with you all the way, and when you feel confident enough, you can shake us off."

"Thank you, both," smiled Fiver as we all shared a group hug.

"Good luck," said Silverweed.

Fiver hopped out of the burrow where he had met Snowflake who was exactly like him: straight fur and a fresh red rose in between her ears. The hopped up to each other and smiled at each other and they hopped away from the burrow.

Me and Silverweed watched in happiness at the lovely couple.

"Do you think they will live happily ever after, Leo?" Silverweed asked me.

"Of course, Silverweed," I smiled. "Happy ever afters don't only exist in stories; it comes to those who deserve it like those two."

…..

The night was perfect for the lovers: They hopped through a field of beautiful moonlit flowers, found wonderful flayrah and danced with the fireflies. Eventually, they lay on the field looking up at the stars.

"Beautiful aren't they, Fiver?" said Snowflake.

"Aren't they though?" smiled Fiver. "Stars are filled with nothing but beauty. Snowflake, how do you like your new home?"

"I live it," said Snowflake. "Everyone there is so kind. Hazel, Primrose, Blackberry, oh, Blackberry is my favourite, she's sweet and gentle."

But then she had a look of pain in her face. "But there are times I am too shy to confess what I feel for others."

"Feelings of love for me," said Fiver.

"Same here," said Snowflake.

"I know I'm just a runt," said Fiver, "but I keep faith that I shall make my own dreams come true just like you."

They looked up into the stars before drifting off.


	19. The Potion

Dandelion was standing outside feeling quite lonely until Bluebell came out.

"Hello, Dandy," she said gaily.

"Err, hello, Blue-ee," repeated Dandelion bashfully.

"I just came to see what you would be doing. Do you want your own company."

"The more the merrier," smiled Dandelion stupidly.

"Why don't you take that costume off?" said Bluebell.

"Gooseberry will kill me if he sees me without it," said Dandelion.

"He's asleep now," said Bluebell. "For me. I want to see your handsome self."

Dandelion blushed. "Only for a bit. He'll kill me if he sees me without it."

He carefully slipped it off.

"Much better," said Bluebell. As they stood there, she rested her head deep into his chest, to which he gulped and his face turned pink. Soon he felt relaxed because she was massaging his belly.

"You don't need to get the hiccups for me to do this," she smiled. "I'm happy to massage you whenever you want me to."

"Who told you I gave myself the hiccups for you to do this?" said Dandelion he said enjoying the message but with a look of interrogation on his face.

"I keep forgetting his name. Harkit, Honktwit?"

"Hawkbit!" hissed Dandelion. "I'll scratch his ears off yet."

"It's alright," smiled Bluebell. "I think it's adorable how you were trying to get my attention." She stopped massaging him and hugged him, listening to his heartbeat.

"How often do you put up with him?" asked Bluebell.  
"Gooseberry?"

"Hawkbit, Dopeylion!" she giggled.

"Oh! We all put up with him," said Dandelion.

"Really?"

"I sometimes fall into his faults though. We got ourselves messed up in the mind from a strange water we drank."

Dandelion was shocked with what he had just let slip out. He only just remembered how he only took a 'little sip' from the champagne when I first came here.

"Little sip hmm?" smiled Bluebell.

"Oh, fluff tails!" blushed Dandelion.

"Fluff tails is correct, Handy Dandy," giggled Bluebell, ruffling his nose.

"If you want, I could err, trick him into trying that water again. Just to entertain you," Dandelion added. "If we ever see it again."

"How much of a pain is Hawkbit to you?" asked Bluebell curiously.

We're actually chums mostly," revealed Dandelion. "But there was one time when there was a doe before I liked. I tried to impress her and he ruined my chance when he bit my tail and took here away.

"Poor doe."

"We then planned a challenge concerning Nuthanger's Farm and I then got stuck in a hurudado, jumped out and I fell into a deep well. It took all day to get me out. When we both got back, she fell for another buck."

"I'm sure she's happy now," said Bluebell, secretly relieved. "As I am."

"Really?"

"Of course. I think you're a wonderful buck, Dandelion."

"You really think so?"

He slipped on a patch of wet mud and fell on his back.

"Certainly," replied Bluebell, giggling at his calamity.

"Who put that patch of mud there?" Dandelion groaned.

" I don't know."

"Why is it that every time I am with you something embarrassing happens to me?"

"No idea," giggled Bluebell. But that's what makes my day. I love your calamities, Dandelion.

She slipped on the patch of wet mud and fell on top of him, winding him.

"I love yours too," he said weakly regaining his breath.

"Only a one time, Saucy."

They looked into each other's eyes for some time. They seemed to twinkle in each other's point of view. Bluebell was staring dreamily into her dream buck's eyes. She unexpectedly gave him a lick on the nose, which resulted in a sneeze from him to which Bluebell giggled.

"Still digesting the flowers you got for me you swallowed?"

"That was like four days ago," he said, feeling dreadfully embarrassed of the memory of swallowing the flowers and hiccupping and sneezing at the same time in front of her.

Bluebell looked into his eyes again.

"I got something for you."

"Really?"

She licked his mouth, which felt like Heaven to Dandelion. He licked her back and they started to nuzzle each other.

"Alas, no belching this time," Bluebell giggled, sweetly.

"Oh, don't remind me," he said bashfully.

Bluebell hushed him putting a paw on his mouth.

"Remember, I love your breath. Fresh roses, which are my favourite.

And she rolled half her body off him and started rubbing his belly again, her head on his chest and Dandelion enjoying the sensation, purring.

"YOU!"

Bluebell rolled off Dandelion to see Gooseberry glaring over them.

"What's happened to your costume, beanpole?" he growled his face touching Dandelion's.

Dandelion quivered trying to speak.

"I-i-I got hot!"

"Say 'Em No Tips' and I will let you get back into that costume unharmed."

Dandelion gulped and said. "Okay. Em No Tips."

Gooseberry snorted and spat in his face and smiled nastily.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before you play anymore water witch tricks on me. Now put that thing back on!"

Rubbing the saliva off his face, Dandelion miserably got back in his dress.

"How are you awake at this hour?" asked Bluebell.

"The scent of Snowflake has vanished," he explained. "But I can sniff her out well. I know who's behind her absence."

"Leave him alone!" I cried running out of the burrow with Silverweed behind me. "Fiver deserves her no more than you do."

"No less either!" agreed Silverweed.

"I deserve everything," said Gooseberry savagely. "I'm going to find them and I will make him pay."

"Not if I get to him first!" I snapped, but then he laid back and had me with his hind legs, making me skid through the grass. I groaned as I lie there and watch him hip up and glower over me.

"And if you ever dare to cross me Leo, even follow me, you will feel the same paw I gave her on your cheek. Trust me, you will wish you have had your necklace with you."

He hopped away after his victims.

I sat there, watching him hop away but then I began to cry.

Everyone hopped up to me concerned.

"Are you alright?" asked Strawberry.

"He hurt you terribly this time hasn't he?" he sympathized.

"That's not why I'm crying," I explained. "I'm too scared to go pass him and protect Fiver which I should. I'm a terrible older brother. I even left Jason with Aunt Madeline and my mother wanted me to take care of him in case Aunt Madeline did anything to him."

Dandelion was fighting tears back but they were streaming down his face like a stream. "That's just sad! Poor you! Poor Fiver!" and he put his ears over his eyes letting huge wails out, Bluebell comforting him.

"But you said she never does anything to him because she favours him while she hates you," said Silverweed offering me one of his ears to dry my tears away.

"Still," I sniffed. "Leaving him behind is like how I'm leaving Fiver behind now. Jason is my younger brother and Fiver is a runt. I hate to think what Gooseberry will do to him."

"He'll probably have vision of him getting caught in a shining wire," remarked Hawkbit. "Always a chance."

My sobs were very violent. They brought me down to the floor crying hard.

"He won't let Gooseberry do anything to him," said Silverweed. "He ma be a runt but Fiver is so very brave."

"Why has he never told Hazel about the way Gooseberry treats him?" I asked. "When I first came here, he forced me to promise to not tell Hazel."

"Because he didn't want to make a war out of anything," said Silverweed. "And he wouldn't tell on any new rabbit even if they abuse him."

"Well I'm breaking the promise," I said, drying my eyes. "When we get back home, I'm going to tell Hazel whether Fiver likes it or not. It's for the best. I love him and I don't want him to suffer in silence anymore. He deserves to be happy. I myself couldn't find much happiness before I came here. Many people saw me as a geek for my love of stories and then Mr. Gorwood eventually led me down here. I thought up there in that life ii would be doomed if he took me away from, every single thing. I found happiness here. I was happy at home, but failing her and finding home here, that's what made me feel real happiness. Happiness you want to treasure and never let go. That feeling of happiness is what fiver himself deserves. He doesn't deserve to be bullied, berated or humiliated. His suffering is going to come to an end one way or another, and I will be damned if I should fail to do so. Fiver's meek and deserves to reach achievements. As one lesson one man above told me: The meek shall inherit. His words must come true as it's what it says."

"You spoke like a real brother there," smiled Silverweed.

"Fiver was one of my closest friends," said Pipkin. "But I myself had put him in danger when I persuaded him to come down to the orchard when we though Bark was a monster. When I thought he was killed, I couldn't forgive myself. Whatever happens to him won't be your fault, Leo. You're just afraid to face Gooseberry."

"I wish I was brave, Pipkin," I said. "I'm a coward."

"Said the rabbit who went on a daring journey to unlock the power of the Necklace if Wisdom," smiled Pipkin. "Courage comes in all shapes and sizes."

"I wish I was Fiver's brother by blood," I said. "To Silverweed and Hazel as well. I just want happiness for Fiver and I want it now!"

And you will get it," said Silverweed. "We will all get it for him. We must work together to help him get what he deserves. We're in this together."

He gave me a very comforting hug, which I gave in return which was interrupted by a threatening gasp from Silverweed.

"You must help Fiver soon, Leo!" he announced.

"What?" I said. "Poison shall flow? What are you talking about?"

"I don't know," said Silverweed. "I don't even want to know – even though I must understand it eventually…. tomorrow."

…

Gooseberry saw Fiver and Snowflake in the distance sleeping. He was just about to go further towards them when Chillblack appeared.

"What's this about?" he hissed.

"I forgot something," she said. "Suppose Fiver had a vision about the plan?"  
"He hasn't yet," said Gooseberry.

Chillblack tore off a blade of grass with her mouth, chomped it up and with the breath of the grass, she blew it and it reached Fiver. The grass breath flew into his ears.

"Now he won't see what is coming," said Chillblack proudly. "Leave the offering of the potion to me. I shall turn Vervain into a raven and send him to Watership Down to tell everyone that Fiver was killed by a harudadoo. How do you like that?"

"Beautiful," smiled Gooseberry wickedly. "I could shed a tear for that detail."

Chillblack smiled darkly and vanished as Gooseberry resumed his task.

The two lovers were sleeping peacefully b the flower and fireflies swarming around them. A huge shadow interrupted their slumber. Five gasped in horror as Gooseberry looked down on him with a look of desire to spill his blood as quick as the Black Rabbit of Inle would take his soul.

"You greedy, treacherous thief," he snarled glowering at Fiver.

"I asked her to join me on this beautiful night," Fiver quivered.

"You!" he snapped at Snowflake. "Get back to the burrow!"

Snowflake fled, terrified.

"And you," he said nastily to Fiver. "You stay her until dawn. May the weasel or the wolf find you until then. If you dare come back before the crack of dawn, I will kill you with my bare teeth and tell Hazel you were killed by a harudadoo."

Fiver wanted to fight, but he knew being a runt he wouldn't stand a chance against a huge buck, bigger and stronger than Bigwig.

"Yes, Gooseberry."  
"'Yes, me' is right," he said contentedly. And he hopped off.

Fiver sat down, hearing an owl hooting In the distance and the fireflies disappearing.

"I suppose she would be better off with him than with me," he said. "Who would ever want to marry a runt? I'm finished with whatever this vision has to show. I'd rather ignore it. I want to go home! I want Hazel! I wish I were dead! I wish I were never born! What I'd gives to be like you Hazel! Strong, handsome and well deserving of a doe! I want a mate!" he put his ears over his eyes as tears started to fall from his eyes. "I want a mate! Love is something I want to be part of, not lonely for the rest of my life! How I wish there was a runt doe now! I'd probably be old by the time that day comes! Where are you, Hazel? I want to feel your arms around me the way I ma feeling!"

He buried his face into the grass, crying so heavily and bitterly, a string river of tears making a huge pool steaming into a nearby pond from the poor runt. It was the break of dawn when he had finally stopped crying. Tired, cold and hungry he just wished he was back home at Watership Down in his nest or even better, snuggling up to warm fur of his big brother Hazel. He had always done that with him as a baby. He loved his big brother so dearly he wouldn't let go of him for just one second and would cry if he ever let go of him. His was his everything. He was his mother, his father and his warren that protected him for cruel weathers.

"I'll just have to accept the fact that I will only be capable of brother love," said Fiver. "Hazel did loads of things with me and for me. He played many game with me, he showed me everything in the world, he educated me, he cuddled me whenever I hurt myself, he would sing me lullabies if I was hurt by a bad dream, he would let me sleep on top of him and I would rest m head on his chest to know that I am safe in his arms."

Fiver turned in shock as a shadow consumed him. The shadow belonged to a skinny, black doe. She was hideous but had a sweet, gentle smile around her.

"Feeling hopeless of love, young rosebud?" she asked.

"I am," said Fiver squeezing his ears that were ridiculously drenched from his tears. "There is a doe I am hopelessly in love with but I am a runt. I don't really deserve a beautiful mate."

"Who says you don't?" laughed the doe. "Maybe this will tell you the opposite."

She pointed at a small leaf tied around her neck like a necklace. In the leaf was a purple beverage.

"What is that?" asked Fiver curiously.

"A potion that can posses the power of love. If you love this doe so you would become a handsome buck, a runt never again."

"Really?" asked Fiver. "May I take a sip? I'll do anything."

"Free of charge my dear," smiled the doe. "Just make a nice wish before sipping it."

Fiver dived right into it.

"I wish to be a buck as handsome and strong well-deserving of a doe like my big brother. For the sake of the doe I love."

"Beautiful," said the doe. "Now drink every last bit of it."

Fiver sucked it in, licked every last drop of the leaf and suddenly feel a spinning sensation in his head. Everything was turning and turning and turning. He felt his ears stretch which hurt and he felt muscle spasms in his entire body. He fell next to the bank of a pond. He looked into it. He was no longer a runt but a second

Hazel, just as handsome except only lighter in the cast and the same sky blue eyes.

"My wish has come true!" cried Fiver. "Hazel will be so happy! Everyone will be happy to see that I am no longer a runt! Oh, Snowflake I will give you the most wonderful life."

He hopped away back to the burrow happy as a deer in a meadow.

Back behind him, Chillblack was watching behind a tree. She stared down at the now empty leaf, ripped it off and watched it rot away like wood into ashes. She cackled to her heart's content at her success. Tonight, the drinker would be on the brink of the abyss.


	20. Hoax Bad News and the Sprung Trap

Today was quite dull. Hazel felt uneasy today. He couldn't think why. Maybe the dream was still haunting him. He couldn't tell Primrose certainly not she might only start to get angry.

"Hazel-Rah?"

Hazel looked up to hear a voice in the sky. A raven.

"Friend or foe?"

"Friend but deliverer."

He flew down to Hazel and looked sad, Vervain may have been bone-headed but he was an excellent actor.

"Deliverer of what?"

"About your brother?"

Hazel's stomach stung painfully as though a stinging nettled had been speared right through him.

"Is he alright? Tell me!"

"It is with deep regret to tell you," said the raven, "that your brother has been killed by a harudadoo. He was found dead and thrown into a raging river for the beasts to have him. I'm so sorry."

The raven flew away as Hazel stood there in shock.

It is with deep regret to tell you," said the raven, "that your brother has been killed by a harudadoo. He was found dead and thrown into a raging river for the beasts to have him. I'm so sorry.

The sentence of the raven echoed through his mind.

Hazel hopped up to the edge of the hill, tears streaming form his eyes.

"FIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRR!"

He screamed at the top of his lungs, sobbing.

His scream got the attention of everyone. But he didn't stop to talk. He ran into his burrow and sealed himself up crying the whole day through, thinking of the day he first saw Fiver as a baby, cuddling him in the thunderstorm, playing games with him, educating him, running away after their mother died, meeting everyone, his vision of the death of Sandleford Warren, him keeping him company after getting his leg shot by Man, saving Leo's life, asking him about having a doe, if he did something be born a runt, sleeping with him for the last time before making this evil journey and saying goodbye.

"Goodbye, Fiver!" sobbed Hazel. "I have always loved you from your birth to your undeserved death. O'Frith! My heart has joined a thousand for my frie-for my beloved little brother has stopped running today."

"Hazel?" asked Primrose coming into the burrow. "What's happened."

"A raven told me that Fiver has been killed by a harudadoo."

Primrose gasped in shock. For some reason, it felt worse than learning that her whole family had died during her time in Efrafa.

"Poor little thing," said Primrose. "He was so young. He was a darling, sweet rabbit who deserved to live a long, full life."

"He was the only thing I ever loved before meeting you," sobbed Hazel. "I have led a terrible childhood, Primrose. Father was killed by Man's thunderstick when I was no more than a sperm starting to grow inside my mother. I was the oldest of three horrible brothers. They were monsters. They squashed bugs, tormented other animals, taunted baby birds and would always fight and bite each other. My life was a nightmare with only my mother to love but then a little baby was born shortly after and I named him Fiver, as he was the fifth out of us. I loved him dearly, I played with him, educated him, made him laugh, everything. Mother eventually died giving birth to him shortly after. So that was when my brothers put the blame on Fiver. They wanted to kill him, so we ran away and promised him a good life where it would only be the two of us. I fed him, protected him, and fought to the death if any elil got in our way. But now I've broken the promise."

"Hazel! Haaaaaaazeeeeel!"

Hannah barged into the burrow.

"I already go the news, Hannah," sniffed Hazel.

"You already know that the group is being led to a trap?"  
"What?!" cried Hazel and Primrose.

"I saw it all! Me and Scree were watching Gooseberry and Stuart talking to a mysterious doe about killing Fiver and taking everyone to a place called Farskull. They said that vision Fiver had here was crated by this doe so Gooseberry could lure them all."

"But Fiver's been killed by a harudado!" said Hazel, confused.

"Who told you that?" said Hannah. "Fiver's still alive. I saw him with Snowflake before I left with Scree to find you all! No one could take down a buck Gooseberry's size except Bigwig."  
"Then there's still time!" said Hazel half desperate and half angry. "Get Bigwig and Campion! We're going to find them all! Leave Gooseberry to me. If he has laid on paw on my little brother, I will scratch him and bite him and claw him until the Black Rabbit of Inle comes!"

"I'm coming with you," said Primrose.

"No, Primrose. I got you out of death twice. I don't want you getting back into it. This is between me and that monster."

"And Fiver?"

"When I get him back, I'm going to have a talk with him. I want him to promise me he will never keep his sufferings secret with me again. He's my brother and I love him more than my own life. It's my job to keep him happy. For Mother."

….

I slept outside waiting for Fiver to return. I had to. Suppose he came back injured from Gooseberry's orders. If he was injured, I'd give anything to have Blackberry with us. I felt heartache thinking of her, telling me she saw me as her nephew. I wished that she were my aunt other than Aunt Madeline. If she was m aunt who was taking care of me while my parents were in London, I'd be happier than I ever was. I loved her from the start and I loved her even more now, someone to be by my side when I was frightened, someone always there to solve a problem for me, someone to cover a cut with chewed plants.

"Aunt Blackberry," I said to myself. I felt so warm saying that. It felt wonderful. I repeated the name five or six time enjoying the warmth my heart was brewing up.

I then saw somebody come up towards us. It was Fiver. I was so happy Gooseberry didn't kill him. But there was something different. When I first suspected it, I wondered if it was Hazel because he looked just as tall. No. It was Fiver.

"Fiver!" I gasped. "What happened?"

"A miracle!" said Fiver. "A doe with a magic potion turned me into a non-runt."

I looked at him astounded.

"Something wrong?"

"Kind of," I said.

"I had to," said Fiver knowing why I wasn't happy.

"What will Hazel think? What will Snowflake think?"

"They don't know my longing to be like them," said Fiver. "But now I'm so happy. I know you might not like this change but at least be happy for me."

"You're right," I said calmly. "I should."

Everyone had the same reaction when they first laid eyes on him. But Snowflake kept quiet. Curiously, Gooseberry was behaving very peacefully towards him saying stuff like having high chances for a doe and not having to worry anymore. He made an order that we leave at nightfall. We soon noticed that Hannah and Scree had been missing and that Stuart had been tagging with Gooseberry for most of the time. I found it peculiar how the would get along.

Night fell as we sratered the journey, Fiver being very proud of his new form and Snowlfake being unsure still of how to react. Soon after a half hour, we came to a huge black factory, ferocious flames coming from the chimneys and men yelling and working hard. Looking the factory was like look at a horrible nightmare you would be trapped in forever.

"Not very promising to make ones dreams come true for a vision to say," remarked Hawkbit.

"Is this what you saw in your vision Fiver?...Fiver?"

I turned to him when he didn't respond. He had painful expression of his face and his paws were clenched to his belly.

"I feel sick!" he wretched. With those words, he collapsed.

"Fiver!" I cried. We all went to his aid.

"My belly!" cried Fiver. "My head! Urrrrrggggh!"

"Shhh, shhh," comforted Snowflake, soothing his belly.

"It hurts, Snowflake! It hurts! I need Blackberry!"

Fiver was starting to cry hard from the pain.

"HEEEEEEELP!" screamed Pipkin. "HEEEEEEEEEELP!"

"Take my paw," I said to Fiver. "Hold it tight. Everything will be fine!"

Everyone was panicking except Gooseberry who looked very cool in the face with a smug expression.

"What are you so content about?" I shouted. "Fiver's ill!"

"Like I do not know!" said Gooseberry.

"The task is complete," said a voice behind me.

The doe from my nightmare!

"You!" I cried almost letting go of Fiver's paw. "You were in my dream!"

"Frightening aren't they?" she cackled.

"It her!" groaned Fiver. "She gave me the potion."

"Poison it has now become," she laughed.

"Sweet reunion," said Vervain as he appeared.

"Vervain!" I yelled. "You were the hawk! If only you had burned with Darklunn! Wait until the others find out about this."

"They most certainly will not," said Vervain. "When we planned this poison plan, Chillblack turned me into a raven to bring news to Hazel that Fiver had been killed by a hrudaddo and thrown into the river. At this very moment he is mourning the loss of his brother which shall come true soon."

"Vervain!" I cried angrily. "You sick, deceitful bast-"

He smacked me on the face, tutting sarcastically.

"Naughty, naughty," he sung. "Profanity won't change anything of what's to happen. Neither will it save an of you."

"Bite him Stuart!" I snapped. "Stuart?"

Stuart was on Goosevberr's head smiling evilly.

"You idiot, Leo! To think I'd be so harmless I could be a pet. I did everthing to rid Hannah so I could be the only mouse in this world."

"Most cliché, evil plot ever!" I said. "You're such a rookie!"

"When the full moon rises," continued Chillblack, "you'll be no more, Runt. I brought the vision into your mind to come all the way here so I could get whomever I wanted. Some of your friends for good measure so Watership Down would lack protectors, and the thief who stole the necklace."

"What do you know of the Necklace of Wisdom?" I said.

"Darklunn and I had always said one of us would find it. With him gone, I am the only one left to get it. Where is it?"

"Somewhere you'll never find it. If you wanted to get it, you'd have to make a frog jump of a hop to the sky to find it!"

"Never mind that," said Gooseberry as he grabbed. "You'll soon be mine, Snowflake. You will be mine."

"I won't!" she said calmly but crossly.

"You will, Black Doe!"

"NEVER!" she screamed. "I WILL NEVER BE YOUR DOE!"

And she scratched his face the exact same way he did hers only stronger. Blood oozed from him, and his eyes blazed a furnace within.

"Arrest them, Chillblack."

Chillblack conjoured some skeleton-ish cloud paws that dragged us into a hole under the factory and I was forced to let go of Fiver.

"I want my big brother!" he yelled in agony.

"Hazel thinks your dead which shall soon be true." smiled Gooseberry. "It will be better for him. He has been embarrassed to be your big brother ever since you were born. You will all die soon, the moment this runt is gone. He was one I had always hated."

"_He's not a runt, Gooseberry!_" I roared at the top of my voice as we were being dragged away by the cloud paws. "_YOU ARE!_"


	21. The Conclusion of Evil and Envy

We were thrown into separate cells only two of us would share. I was thrown in with Dandelion who took a break from his dress.

"I wish this never happened," I said sadly, thinking of Fiver perishing in vain.

"Poor Fiver," said Dandelion. "He deserves so much more. I wish hadn't been so cruel to him when you came here."

"Why were you?"

"Because I wanted to be like Hawkbit," he explained. "He told me I was a wimp nowadays so I tired hard to be like him. I'm really sorry."

"You're good buck, Dandelion," I said. "And a good friend. For me though, I wish I knew if Jason were okay. Who knows what Aunt Madeline had done to him if they had ever argued."

"Sibling rivalry," chuckled Dandelion. "Runs everywhere. I was an only kit but I see it everywhere. Gillia, Snowdrop and Mallow have their moments."

"You're great with kits," I smiled. "I could take leaf from your cabbage. But I don't know if there is any hope now. They are going to kill us. Fiver is on the brink of the abyss and it is soon to be out turn."  
"We'll find a way," said Dandelion. "We're in this together."

"You're quite positive," I said impressed.

"Yes I know," smiled Dandelion. "I know I'm always tripping over, getting my tail bitten, getting the hiccups and bad luck and embarrassment but within all that, I'm quite content with myself."

"No!" we heared Gooseberry's voice say. "Nothing can heal him of the poison unless the enchanter is dead. That's what breaks any spell."

We listened and smiled.

"We could try to escape and save Fiver after all," I said. "But I'm scared of killing someone."

"It's killing for someone you love," said Dandelion.  
"But I'm scared, Dandelion. I never murdered in my life. Darklunn was an accident."

Dandelion hopped up to me and gave me a warm, gentle hug which I did the same, feeling his warmth and his arms over me, knowing that I had a good friend to comfort me for something we would have to do to save Fiver.

"When a friend holds you, fear should be quite the size of Stuart."

"Exactly!" I laughed.

"You are a good brother to him, Leo," smiled Dandelion. "You often stick up for Fiver. Lets see you smile now. Say diputs em elckit".

"Diputs em elckit."

And Dandelion grabbed me and tickled me everywhere. He grabbed my foot and ticked it and I had to kick him away playfully and I pinned him down.

We finished hugging when Dandelion gasped in shock.

"Hey!" he cried. "I'm quite skinny. I could squeeze through this boulder and find Fiver."

"And I'll dig a way out to catch up," I planned.

Dandelion squeezed through the boulder and found everyone's cells and told him and her to start digging to the skinniest to squeeze through the boulders. Everyone managed to get through, almost except Strawberry whose body kept getting stuck.

Meanwhile, Hazel, Bigwig and Campion had reached the burrow we had all stayed in.

"They were all here," sniffed Bigwig.

"They can't be too far off now," said Campion.

"Oh, Fiver!" cried Hazel. "I hope I'm not too late."

"Okay, Hazel," remarked Bigwig. "I know you're scared but-"

"So I should!" snapped Hazel. "You don't even know brother love."

Bigwig had an aggressive look on his face, but then he hid it oddly enough. "I want nothing to do with having a brother," he said looking distraught.

"Bigwig?" said Campion.

"Let's move!" he ordered.

….

Fiver was chained in a cold dark room where a lit pathetic excuse for a lamp lay with some abandoned boxes and Chillblack, Stuart and Gooseberry were watching him patiently.

"Why did I do to deserve this?" he asked.

"Gooseberry planned all of this so he can have your precious Snowflake," smiled Chillblack evilly.

"You won't get away with this," said Fiver trying to ignore the pain in his belly, which was impossible.

"I'm Chillblack! I get away with anything I do!

She and Gooseberry hopped out of the room abandoning him. She went into another empty room to watch the window.

We all barged into the room desperate and angry.

"You won't get away with it," yelled Bluebell. "We'll just kill you and Fiver will live a long well-deserved life."

"Gooseberry!" I shouted. "You selfish, wicked -"

I charged at him this time dodging his foot kick and I bit his cheek to which he roared in pain. He thumped the floor jumping in anger and he fell though hole in the next room below.

"No matter," snarled Chillblack. "I can still finish you off!"

All of sudden, Hazel, Bigwig and Campion appeared.

"What have you done to my brother!?" exploded Hazel to the witch.

They charged at her. She scratched them all and made a run for it, all of us running and climbing the chimney. She scurried up it real quick. Soon, we caught up with her. Hazel scurried up after her and charged at her. They were standing close to the edge of the chimney hole, flaming lava at the bottom.

"You have lost, Hazel-Rah!" cackled Chillblack. "Your precious little brother will be no more! Oh the beauty of his innocence to fall for such a trap to death."

"Not if I'm no more first!" he roared.

He scratched her face and she toppled into the hole and screamed horrifically into the hot pool that awaited her.

I ran to Hazel and hugged him, so did Silverweed.

"Where's Fiver?" he cried.

"Dandelion!" cried Bigwig looking at the dress. "What in the name of Frith have you got on you?"

"Please don't ask," said Dandelion embarrassed

Hazel scrambled down and dashed into the room where his little brother was chained, now a runt and looking healthy again.

"FIVER!"

"HAZEL!"

Hazel freed him from the chains and squeezed his brother tight and would not let him go neither would Fiver himself. It was an emotional but beautiful scene: the two brothers crying, hugging, nuzzling and licking each other after being separated for such a long time.

"Oh my brother!" sobbed Hazel. "My wonderful, dear little brother!"

"I missed you, Hazel!" sobbed Fiver pressing his face into Hazel's warm chest, feeling the fur of his big brother which he had longed to feel for a very long time.

"I missed you too," said Hazel, cradling Fiver like the time he had first held him in his paws. "I should have known better than to let Gooseberry stay. Was he ever like this to you?"

"He was only a vain bully to me," said Fiver. "Telling me I would never get a doe because I'm a runt."

"Why did you not tell me anything?" cried Hazel.  
"Because I couldn't tell on a new rabbit."

"Oh, Fiver!" said Hazel. "You should always tell me whether someone's new or not. It's my job to make sure you are happy. I promised Mother I would be everything to you: your mother, your father, your warren, everything."

"Those are all the things a brother does too," said Fiver. "In my opinion, a big brother is the best thing to have. Someone to ask questions to, someone to hide behind when I'm scared, someone to hold onto when I'm hurt, someone to sleep next to when I feel so lonely."

"A little brother is the best thing to have in my opinion," said Hazel. "Someone to protect, someone to protect, someone to do anything to make no harm or sadness comes to him."

Fiver felt another pain in his stomach. "I'm going to throw up the potion!"

He went to a corner to puke it up, Hazel stroking his back and nuzzling his head to let him now he is there when being sick. Fiver started to cry again. Throwing up the potion was horrible but Hazel took him to another corner and cradled him.

"What was that potion about?"

And Fiver told him everything.

"I had no vision about it. Honest I didn't it looked good to be true. All I wanted was Snowflake to be my mate but I couldn't ask her, being a runt. I thought being a non-runt would solve everything so I could make my wish come true and-"

"Fiver!"

The brothers looked behind them as the group re-entered, Snowflake leading with a shocked look on her face.  
"Did you really think I would only love you if weren't a runt?!"

Fiver, sniffing and tears falling from his cheeks, nodded. Snowflake wiped them away and smiling gently. "I loved you from the day I met you by the river."

"You didn't care I was a runt?" said Fiver.

"Not one bit," Snowflake smiled.

Fiver hopped up to her and said, "I'm so sorry, Snowflake. I really am. I never meant for any if this to happen. I love you. I will never try to be something I'm not again, I promise. Snowflake, will you be my mate?"

"Oh yes! Yes!" Snowflake cried happily.

But everything was interrupted but rattling behind the boxes.

I hopped over to find Vervain quivering with fright.  
"So you picked the courage to fight?" I said angrily.

"Don't hurt me!" he begged. "I'm not who I was! Honest!"

"What?" I asked.

"I was under Chillblack's spell. When I was a kitten I always played with butterflies and ran about everyday but I was afraid of my own shadow. My siblings laughed at me and my mother disowned me for she was embarrassed of my cowardice. Then Chillblack saw my problem and she tricked me into drinking a potion that would turn me brave as she said but it made me evil. I have joined Woundwort, I have stolen Primrose from her family, kidnapped Pipkin, tried to starve Campion and tried to kill Blackberry! I didn't mean for any of this!"

Silverweed put a paw onto Vervain's chest and after three minutes, Silverweed said, "He's telling the truth."

We all gasped. Vervain, this hateful rabbit, becoming a villain under the circumstance of someone's power.

"But see what mess you have created on yourself?" I said a lot more gently. "You really should have been more careful."  
"I'm sorry!" sobbed Vervain. "I really am! I still hold my cowardice up. I deserve to have it forever."

"You won't have it forever, Vervain," said Fiver consoling him. "Remember when we saved you from drowning? We can get you out of fear just like that."

"You forgive me?" asked Vervain.

"We're just happy you are the Vervain you used to be," said Fiver. "Like how I am back to being the Fiver I used to be. I don't care that I'm a runt anymore. Beauty comes from within."

I smiled proudly.

"How can I prove myself sorry?" asked Vervain.

"Just by being the rabbit you used to be," said Silverweed. "As long as there is goodness in your heart, forgiveness is well deserved."

Me and Fiver smiled at each other and said, "Forgiveness is stronger than anger."

Fiver hopped around to help Vervain on his feet but had fell down a hole on the floor. He fell deep into the darkness. There was a window. He hopped up to it when he heard a growling, singsong voice.

"Oh, Runty," it sung. "I can smell you! Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Fiver his behind a box as a huge shadow patrolled the room, growling angrily. This was not Gooseberry anymore, the boastful conceited, pompous buck, but a murderous demonic monster. Fiver watched him hop away as he hopped for a hole in the window just his size. He was about to climb though, when he was pinned down by the frightening face of Gooseberry, his eyes red.

Desperate, Fiver spat into his face and saw his chance to escape. He ran deep into the woods, so scary and likely to be full of elil. He came across a ravine going down so far the river was like the size of a clover bud. He looked up and saw a rocky passage from where a waterfall shot down ferociously. He took the chance and gripped onto each rock, Gooseberry climbing up after him. They heard howling down below as they saw silhouettes of tin wolves howling up to them.

"She never loved you, Runt!" roared Gooseberry climbing up after him still. "She told me when I imprisoned them all. She was only being polite. She wished she were dead by the time it became too convincing to an innocent, naïve runt like yourself!"

"Liar!" thundered Fiver reaching the top.

When Gooseberry reached the top as well, Stuart got in his way.

"Well that makes two of us to finish him off!" he chuckled.

Gooseberry stamped his paw down into Stuart, blood squirting onto his face. He examined his surroundings: there was no sign of Fiver.

"COME OUT AND FIGHT!"

He sniffed everywhere, hopping past Fiver who was concealed in the hole of a tree just his size.

"You may as well come out, Runt!" stormed Gooseberry. "Your death takes place here! You will die, un-mourned, forgotten, unloved! Even Hazel said he was ashamed to have a runt for a little brother! He wished his brothers fed you to elil!"

"Still you lie," said Fiver quietly. "Hazel has always loved me and he always will."

Suddenly, Gooseberry's face came into view with him. Fiver charged at it and me and the big buck charged at him knocking him close to the edge of the waterfall. He got read to bite at the runt when Fiver desperately pressed his feet into his face.

…

We all reached the edge and watched on top in horror.

"Up there!" cried Bluebell.

We all watched the fight and looked down into the ravine and the silhouettes of wolves.

"It takes courage to climb up there," said Hazel.

I took a huge gulp of courage and jumped on the rock edge.

"Leo!" everyone cried.

"Well it was nice knowing you, Leo!" shouted Hawkbit. "Any minute now and your wolf meat."

"I'm coming, Fiver!" I cried clenching onto the rocky chasm edge. "I'm coming, Jason," I added.

"Snowflake is mine, Runt!" boomed Gooseberry. "Poor little runt! To think a doe like her would love a hopeless runt like you when she deserves a buck like myself! Say goodbye!"

Fiver jumped and scratched his face and he fell back and held onto the edge.

"Help!" he cried. "Help! Please help me!"

Fiver decided firstly to let him fall to his death, but then he thought back to the memory of Pipkin stopping Bigwig killing Woundwort, explaining the were not like him. Would Snowflake love a murderer? Would Hazel want a murderer for a brother?

He helped Gooseberry up who was now ling on his back panting, while Fiver put his face to his and growled. "Never return to Watership Down. Ever!"

"Fiver!"

Snowflake had also climbed threw waterfall to his aid.

"Snowflake!" cried Fiver as he ran to the doe he loved. "I love you, Snowflake…Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, Fiver," chuckled Snowflake. "You did."

He was suddenly pulled form her by Gooseberry was clawing at him and biting him. I on the other hand had reached the top in the nick of time. Seeing my rabbit brother in danger, I swallowed courage towards m fear killing him and leapt onto him, biting him. He broke free from me and scratched my face and side, laughing cruelly. He laughed so much he was unaware of where he was standing and he was starting to stumble and wave about. Lighting struck as it hit the ground, breaking the space where Fiver lay wounded. He was being dragged away when Vervain appeared and caught him by the scruff. As for Gooseberry, he toppled all the way down the pond screaming, his body shrinking down to the pond below until it no longer existed and the silhouettes wolves ran up to their feast.

Everyone watched the scene in shock expect for Dandelion who happily tore off his dress and threw it down to the ravine.


	22. The Green Acorn

I dragged myself towards my wounded but brave little rabbit brother who was shivering and bleeding, Snowflake weeping. I put a paw on him trying to ignore the pain of my cheek and side.

"D-don't worry, Fiver," said I. "We'll get you to Blackberry as soon as possible."

"Thanks for saving me, Leo," smiled Fiver, shivering.

"I hope that rabbit will be enough to fill those wolves' bellies."

"I'm cold," said Fiver.

"Vervain," I said. "Thanks for saving him."

Vervain smiled gently and patted my head. I still couldn't get over how he was actually a sweet, gentle, warm-hearted rabbit trapped in the mind of evil under the circumstance of wanting bravery.

Bluebell, who had a lot of talent for digging, dug a burrow in just three minutes and everyone came up to me and Fiver who were lying wounded.

Hazel hopped up to me and gave me a warm hug. I never had a big brother before and it was wonderful to know what it would be like to be hugged by one.

"You were so brave, Leo," said Hazel.

"Bravery only comes for the sake of helping who you care for," I smiled.

"We need to get you both back to the down," said Hazel. "You're terribly hurt."

"We need to help Fiver more," I said. "He is hurt far worse than me."

Hazel hopped up to Fiver who was bleeding and shivering. Not caring about the blood, Hazel warmed his little brother by bringing him to his fur.

"Thank you, Hazel," smiled Fiver weakly.

"Just promise me you won't die," said Hazel desperately. "I can't lose you again."

"He won't," I said. "Let's just go home and treat him."

I clutched my bleeding side.

"You're hopping nowhere receiving your fresh battle mark," said Bigwig. "Get on my back, lad."

"You're a good friend, Bigwig," I smiled. I clambered onto his back and we were hopping away. Fiver was clutched onto Hazel's back, Snowflake following with a look of concern. I looked at Fiver cornered but proudly. A gentle half-sized runt achieves something he deserves anyway but going through an unnecessary journey. But if he had not, Snowflake wouldn't have learned much about him despite still being in love with him in the first place.

At those thought, I felt like resting. I closed my eyes that now started to feel relaxed and that was all I could remember of tonight's events.

…..

Coming to, I felt warm and cosy. My sight was blurry but when it started to come clear I started to make out the shape of a beautiful, blueish silver doe.

"Aunt Blackberry?" I said.

She gasped. "You actually called me it. You wonderful thing."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I was dazed."

"I longed to hear you call me that," she smiled.

"I'm so happy to see you again," I smiled as we shared a nuzzle. "I'm glad to be back home. I was thinking about you at one point yesterday. I remembered thinking that I would eventually have to go back to my wicked Aunt Madeline. But I wish you were my aunt. You're everything an aunt should be. You're beautiful, gentle and always there to banish a hurt if any."

"And I will be your aunt, Apple-Blossom," she smiled. "In this universe like Hazel, Fiver and Silverweed are your brothers here."

And we hugged each other tightly.

"I love you, … Aunt Blackberry."

"I love you too, Leo."

I shed a tear of the fact that I now have an aunt who actually loves me when my eyes fell on Fiver resting peacefully.

"Fiver!"

"He's okay," assured Blackberry.

"How is he? Are the cuts permanent? Is he going to die?"

"He is fine, the cuts will take some time to heal and he is going to live a long, healthy life."

I saw that his cut marks were all in green - including mine. I looked at the side of my belly and felt the dryness on my cheek.

"What's this?"

"Chewed doc leaf and fern," explained Blackberry. "The wounds were really nasty. Those two herbs and plants will keep the cuts from being infected. If that horrid rabbit had done any of this to my babies I would have bit his neck. I remember the time I nursed your wrist."

"It's long better now," I said looking at what was left of the linings on my right wrist: I had received it form Darklunn when he had held me captive. He tied my wrist to a snare.

Fiver was groaning. I went over to him when he opened his eyes looking up.

"Hello, trooper," I smiled.

"Is this Frith's Meadow?"

I presumed it to be their parallel of Heaven.

"No," I smiled. "We are back home at the warren, safe and sound."

"How are you feeling, Fiver?" asked Blackberry.

"Okay," said Fiver. "A little bit cold though."

Hazel hopped in to see his little brother wide awake. He crouched down beside him so Fiver would rest into his fur. Hazel put his arm over Fiver so he could rest on his paw. I joined in lying on my back and resting into Hazel's fur as his breathing drifted us two back and fore which I enjoyed. I always wondered what it would be like for Fiver have a big brother to rest against whether he was cold, ill, lonely or scared. He was very lucky.

"How I wish I was there with you two," said Hazel.

"I wish so too," I said. "Next time, we will all be together like brothers do."

Hazel ruffled my head. At that point, Silverweed entered and saw us huddled together.

"Any room for me?" he asked, and I made room. All four brother resting together.

…..

When we finished our nap, I was met by Gillia, Snowdrop, Mallow, Roseberry and Raspberry. We all joined a group hug.

"We got a surprise for you, Leo," smiled Raspberry.

I followed them into my former burrow. It was expanded and the shape of Gooseberry was gone and there a much more comfortable nest waiting for me.

"Who did all this?"

"All of us," said the kittens.

Gillia took over the explanation.

"When we heard Gooseberry was evil, we decided to put an end to his existence here at the warren. Seeing you had this burrow first we decided to make it better for you. But we're sorry if it's too big for you."

"Oh, I love it," I smiled. "This is wonderful. Thank you all."

"But I wish Gooseberry had a good heart," said Raspberry sitting down. "He seemed one to count on. A hero so to speak."

"I understand," I smiled. "We can't always have our carrot and eat it too. But you have a hero already. Your father. He is an honour to the warren. Uncle Hazel and Uncle Bigwig and Mother have told me many stories about him. How he was working under the circumstances of evil. He felt doomed with his feelings for he couldn't find the right choice to stay with Woundwort his former chief, or join Watership Down where rightfully and deservingly belongs."

Raspberry smiled.

"Thanks, Leo. I'm happy I have a father who is deeply honoured. Like how you yourself are honoured for the Necklace of Wisdom business."

"Oh I'm not as honoured much as your father," I chuckled. "He fought for it while I had help."

"From Uncle Fiver," said Snowdrop. "He tried to save you by swapping the Necklace of Wisdom with you."

"All hero's deserve honour whether they're helped or not," said Mallow. "You know what Father's motto is? 'Fifty claws prepared, elil dealt and dead.'"

"Fifty claws prepared, elil dealt and dead," I repeated. "Oh I understand! Fifty paws prepared, meaning if you have an army, elil shall be defeated easier rather than you fighting on your own."

"That's right," smiled Mallow proudly.

"Let's make it happen," I smiled.

I cornered the kits to a corner and I said in a playfully evil tone, "No one to save you know, little kits. Nice juicy little kittens to fill my empty, grumbling belly."

"Charge!" they yelled and they jumped on me knocking me on my back and jumping and hopping on and over me. I laughed but I felt the pain on my wounds which I had completely forgotten about in all the excitement.

The kits agreed to let me rest and fell on my back to feel my real nest. I felt really comfortable and I gave a long, enormous stretch with my arms, back and legs. I had completely forgotten how comfortable it was.

…..

Four days I stayed with the rabbits because with evil gone, for the time being at least, I wanted to spend more time with them before going home and a fine time it was too: All the kits gathered about me to hear the story of _The Necklace of Wisdom_. They all loved the story as well as me and Fiver being like brothers to one another, but the one part they loved the most was Hawkbit and Dandelion's misfortune of getting themselves drunk. I often looked forward to the days Aunt Blackberry would check on my cuts because I wanted to be with no aunt but her. Hawkbit, Dandelion and Strawberry had become the comedians of the warren when they put on their acts of mimicking the villain (In all honesty, I couldn't help feeling a tiny bit sorry for Gooseberry. Granted he was evil and murderous, but I just felt it was an issue of young-age jealously which went to a more severe length than it was needed). Hannah was now at peace with no Stuart around, with him gone, I would have to find a way to convince my parents he would be happier in the wild for I saw him with another mouse. With this new Vervain, I felt so warm and happy for him. Primrose hated him for what he did to her which was obviously not his fault, but I was told that when he explained everything to her, her apologised in tears for his carelessness and surprisingly, Primrose forgave him even though he had ruined half her life. I saw him now down by the hill hopping and dancing about like an innocent child and laughing and causing butterflies and somersaulting. I cried a little at the sight. To be free from something you have been trapped with for so long must feel wonderful. His happiness and child's heart was so heart-warming I thought of Ebenezer Scrooge from _A Christmas Carol _when he the three spirits of Christmas gave him a second chance to live and set things right. And as for Fiver, I don't think I can recall a time when he was this happy, so much happier than Silverweed's revival. He had finally got what he wanted: a doe, a want that was more than well deserved.

One sunset, I was greet with a dishonest sight which moved to romance.

Dandelion was hopping through the area of the hill, where he saw Hawkbit trying to impress Bluebell who looked uncomfortable. Dandelion looked livid in the face.

"They don't match at all," I said. "I'll talk to him."

"I got this," said Dandelion. "Observe."

He hopped up to Hawkbit was facing forward. Dandelion turned and winked, implying it's good that he is not looking. He crouched down, bringing his face close towards Hawkbit's tail and he smiled evilly as Hawkbit kept talking.

"I'm sure I'll help you more with romance than Dandelion would. Everything that has happened to him, his hiccup episodes, the dress, the speaking backwards trick that backfired on him. Well I'm the sort of buck who - YEOWWWW! OW! OW! OW!"

Hawkbit was facing about clutching his tail with his paws.

"Hello, handsome," said Bluebell, nuzzling her head into Dandelion's chest.

He gulped and said "Oh, hello Bluebell. How are things?"

"Great that I am now full of courage to ask you something," she said giggly.

"Oh yeah?" he said going a little pink.

"Dandelion," she said. "the funniest, craziest prince I had ever met, will you be my mate?"

Dandelion stood still for a minute with a shocked expression.

"She chose me as my mate!" cried Dandelion! "She chose me! Oh my beauty!" he cried to Bluebell. "Come here! My poppy!"

He grabbed her and danced around with her not worried at all but giggling at his dramaticness.

Suddenly he slipped onto his back with Bluebell on top of him.

"Oh, err, sorry," apologised Dandelion. "I'm often clumsy with pretty does like you."

She giggled and scratched his under chin, which he found very relaxing. "The clumsier the better," she said as they brought their noses together.

I was proud if Dandelion. He was jolly rabbit and if Jason were a bit good-nature I reckon they would have been the best of friends.

"OWL!" screamed someone.

Everyone ran into the warren as did me. We saw a white owl standing outside,

"Leo Barning?" it said. It was a female.

Fiver had no visions of an owl invading the down so it must okay. I stepped outside.

"Here," I said.

"I come from Eve Frinvie."

"You brought me here!"

"Yes. I saw you on your joinery and after what you did for your rabbit brother, you earned a gift."

She was wearing a green acorn around her neck. She shook it off her head and put it over my neck.

"This acorn will give the opportunity to come back any time you want."

"So none of this was a derma to start with?"

"As a matter of fact, it was. You made it real due to your love and desperation to return and meet all your wonderful friends. again. TO go home or come back her, you simply open up the acorn like a locket."

…..

Sunset I decided to return home. I gave my usual goodbyes to everyone I knew before I finally went up to Fiver.

"Thank you for everything, Leo," smiled Fiver. "I wouldn't have got what I wanted if it hadn't been for you."

"You did it all yourself, Fiver. You fight for it. You eventually realised that beauty comes from within."

"What are you going to do when you go back?"

"I feel courageous enough to ask Rosie out."

"If she accepts, maybe you could bring her here. We would all love to meet her."

"I think you would. She's beautiful, she's warm-hearted, she's everything good. I might even bring my friend Michael. He is a hilarious prankster."

"And your brother?"

"I doubt Jason would be happy here," I laughed. "There is no way I would let him come here."

"And if he gives you any grief," called out Dandelion. "Use that speaking backwards trick on him."

We all laughed.

"Goodbye, everyone!" I called. "I shall see you all again soon! And thanks for protecting me yet again!"

Everyone said goodbye, as I embraced Fiver, Silverweed and Hazel and opened the acorn. A green glow surrounded me and I was spinning and spinning until….utter silence. I heard birds singing like I was inside someplace. I felt warm. I opened my eyes to find myself in a bed in a shack.


	23. Two Wants Accomplished

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

At that point, the door opened and a handsome young man entered.

"So you finally decide to awake," he smiled.

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Two days," said the young man. "I saw you run into a cave from some wolves. Soon as I saw it, I grabbed my gun and came to your rescue. I saw that you were at the bottom of a crevice unconscious. I don't what you were doing but this is a very dangerous place to play around in."

"I was escaping," I said. "From my aunt who was setting the police on me."

"Madeline? I've heard about her. Friends with that no good Gorwood. The palled on discipline and worked together to make a strict prison. My grandmother told me so."

"Mr. Gorwood I never want to see again."

"You won't, pal," smiled the young man. "I was told he tried to shoot a deer and a stag behind him butted into him and he fell down a waterfall headfirst."

"He drowned."

"Ever so beautifully I was told," smiled the young man concededly. "I hope the man rots in Hell."

A knock was heard on the front door. the young man went to answer and I heard him and a familiar voice talking. Eventually, the visitor came in and I was surprised to see who it was.

"Rosie!" I gasped.

"Leo! what are you doing here?"

"Strictly speaking what are _you_ doing here?"

"Chris is my brother," she explained. "He's a ranger in this here forest."

"I was running away from my aunt who called the police on me unfairly when I fell down a crevice in the cave and I was saved by the rabbits of Watership Down. And I -"

"Watership Down?"

"I'll explain some other time."

"I want to here now. I love to learn."

"Forgive me if this sounds too fictional but it's a tree warren filled with friendly rabbits. There's Hazel the leader, Fiver his little brother and my brother in that universe along with Silverweed. There's Bigwig the leader of his army, and Blackberry, the loveliest doe I ever met. She's my aunt in that universe."

"They sound wonderful," commented Rosie. "Any laughable ones? I love rabbits more than myself and I would love to know any funny ones."

"There's Hawkbit who is a huge grouch, sarcastic and always looking on the glum side of things. Then there is Dandelion. He's very jolly and always ready to make someone laugh though he sometimes doesn't meant to. During my visit, he kept getting the hiccups."

Rosie laughed at that.

"Poor Dandelion," she chuckled. "Are there bunnies there too? I love bunnies like I love small children."

"Thousands of them," I smiled. "They would love you, Rosie."

"Can you take me there one day?" she asked.

"I promise," I smiled. "And thank you for believing me. My parents think it's a dream."

A knock came at the door. Chris opening it and the next person to come into my room was my mother. She ran up to me and hugged me tight.

"Oh praise the lord!" she cried. "What in the world were you doing in the forest? You could have been killed! You could have been dinner for the wolves! It was bad enough that you were lost in the stormy forest last summer."

"I'm sorry, Mam," I said. "I only tried get away because Aunt Madeline worked for the place Mr. Gorwood tried to take me to. She tried to arrest me when Jason tired to fight me."

"He's right," said a voice. In stepped Jason with some papers.

It was all a document about her business and the disciplines planned there - even the fact that she was the head of it all.

"I'm sorry, Leo," said Jason rather awkwardly. "I meant to get you in trouble. But had I known she was behind all this Id've not done anything."

"All can be forgiven," said my dad who appeared holding his mobile. "I'm going to help the police by adding someone new to their collection."

My mother gave me a gentle hug and kissed me.

"Never do anything like this again," she said.

"I'm sorry, Mam," I said guiltily. I wanted to assure her I was safe at Watership Down but I didn't want to make an issue about it.

"I'm just glad you're safe," she said.

…

Soon after, we returned to Aunt Madeline's house. My mother, my father, Jason, Rosie, Chris and me. When we arrived, a squad car was already pulled up and Aunt Madeline was forced out of the house, her hands cuffed up.

"What is the meaning of all this?!" she roared. "It's him they should be arresting; not me!" she was nodding her head at me, but this time I was brave.

"Actually," said Jason. "It goes to you."

And he held up the document which had no legal right for the prison to stick around.

"You horrible little traitor!" she yelled at him. "After all I did for you!"

"Playing favourites with me? Pfft! I was blind by you. But no more. Leo is not going to do time."

I was surprised by Jason's sudden change. I thought immediately about Vervain.

"As for you, Leo!" she yelled being pulled into the squad car. "You'll rue this day! I'm the one aunt you ever have!"

Actually I got another one, I said in my mind thinking about Blackberry. She loves me more than you ever will.

And the car drove away.

"Oh sweetheart we are so sorry," said my mother kissing me.

"It's not your fault," I said. "We knew nothing of this."

I went up to Jason.

"Thanks, bro," I said. Knowing he was too shy for a hug, I gave him a hi-five instead.

….

Me and Rosie were sitting on a bench on a hill in the sunset. How happy we were. I felt like we the only two people who existed.

"Rosie?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?"

Rosie looked shocked but then she smiled.

"You finally ask me!" she cried. And she kissed my cheek. "I've been waiting for the this since the day I met you."

"And one day I will take you to the most wonderful place," I said looking at my new acorn necklace in my pocket.

So me and Fiver have finally got what we wanted. And in this final paragraph, I leave you with the description that I told Rosie about the events of this story while at the same time at Watership Down, Snowflake was lying on her front resting her head into Fiver chest who was standing up, watching the sunset. Two wants finally accomplished.

**THE END**


End file.
